


The Taker

by Ndiggold



Category: The Giver - Lois Lowry
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndiggold/pseuds/Ndiggold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jonas left and the memories flooded the community, the receiver was powerless to stop what he feared. The rules increased, people suffer unable to deal with the memories. But the community doesn't help by oppressing them more.<br/>The rules increased & more people suffer unable to deal with the memories. As Asher starts to disobey the rules, the Giver notices him.He is surprised to see he is given a special job along with being a nurturer. Making him cross paths again with Inger a talented girl, chosen to be birthmother; and one that unravels mysteries of the community. And ultimately leaves Asher to fulfill Jonas' destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This story is AU in a lot of ways. Asher has an older sister, this is important to the plot. You'll see why, later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is AU in a lot of ways. Asher's occupation has been changed from an assistant recreational director to nurturer & has an older sister, because these detail are important to the plot. You'll see why, later. *This belongs to Lois Lowry, I don't make a profit off of it

 

 

 

 

 

 

Being part of this community of uniformity was desirable, because everyone was efficiently content and you want to be like that. But being what you was beyond content, which you used every night during the sharing of feelings. When attention turned to you, you would say 'content' more often then go into detail about some mundane chore that didn't effect you. Even with your elder sister or younger brother was gone or the last to babble, and more attention on you; the answer was satisfactory. No one expressed anything deep such as emotions, just what was efficient content by content they assumed you were well adjusted instead of the opposite when you weren't.

And lately Asher wasn't. And on thir opposite end of the community neither was another 12 like him. Asher was still in training since he got his assignment as a Nurturor. He is trained as child psychology as well as some medical. Ever since Jonas left and the memories flooded back, the community had a a shortage of nurses; especially asmore people got sick and some were released. With the memories came stricter rules. People had to the pills every day and have them on them. Proper grammar was mandatory to speak or the punished und be ignored? Sharing feelings were done twice a day in the family unit. To many wild actions in public was illegal. in public was illegal. Everyone who saw memories had to take the pill then read a special, newly wrotten passage from the rule book in proper language. When Asher first saw color he didn't believe it was so possible for such liveliness and Asher was always lively.

Maybe this is all how Jonas felt as the receiver and why the left. Suddenly Asher had a memory of

_A well decorated home with posh parents. But the room had a gloomy feeling to it. A guy wore a colorful shirt with a logo and khaki pants and a hat made out of woven fabric over his curly strawberry, blond curly hair. While his parents wore, fancy expensive clothes and had typically styled, carefully placed hair."Are you excited to go Asher and forget your family name?" His father asked, stuffily._

_"Are you really hoping to do this?" the lady asked. "To throw away family reputation?"_

_A look of rebelliousness filled the guy. He glanced a small, smooth, thin rectatangle piece with a glowing screen and small square objects on it called buttons. The box slid in two but was still connected. A vague picture of a girl with radiant complexion; curly hair half up, khaki jacket, wristlet, hearthstone earrings, and vibrant eyeshadow covered was on the front of it. A message appeared 'hi Lucas? Are you going to meet me there?' He looked pleased as he looked outside past the bright blue sky outside the gloomy room. He looked less uncomfrtable._

The scene melted away as Asher was pulled out of his reverie by his mother of his family unit,"Would you like to share your feelings, Asher? Philippa was too young. That changed tomorrow, Asher's training completed and he left the family unit for good. The family unit wasn't just a unit to him like they were to him, he felt a bond with Felecia; but felt glad his parental units weren't his real parents. He couldnt feel much for them, they were shells of humans.

"Sure mother," Asher responded, wording things his best. "I feel happy my training is complete and content." He thought he'd throw that to her emotion in so his parents wouldn't question his lack of interest. Since he felt just like his memory.

"Did you gave a memory?" His mother asked worriedly. She handed him a pill and the rule book

0o0o0o

On the opposite dwelling a girl with crimson, curly hair in a half up sat with her family unit. Inger wasn't feeling included in the contentness her family unit was as her little brother told about his feelings with a smile. Yet she still said content when she was asked to share her feelings along with, "I'm pleased my training is complete." Her parental units nodded in approval, although they looked at her with disappointment when she was given her career as a To be honest she was very disappointed too when she was creative and good at calculations. She was hoping she'd be a landscape designer and make furniture and windows. She planned on creating the nurting center, not literally!

I'm joyful I successfully raised a child ready to fill her role," her mother said.

"I'm glad I raised a child who successfully completed their training," her father said.

She had a memory.  _There was a girl in a stuffy home at a dining table with parents who doted on her sibling but ignored her. They perfectly fit in; but she with her unconventional, artsy style and spiraling hair didn't, khaki jacket, earth stone earrings, and vibrant eyeshadow, didn't. She was wasn't like everyone else in her family until, more lax then real her one with different food, some she never saw. A slim, rectangle box with a glowing front part. When she slid the box apart, but the box still hung by the edge, shof clicked button like it hinted her to do and a vague picture of a boy with a beanie cap, curly haircolor fitful shirt appeared. She had a bright smile. After seeing him a fluttery loook filled her face as she flooded outside past the bright blue sky and big world outside the drab room. She looked moer content._

The scene melted away and Inger's mother looked at her as she processed what happened. "We're you hit by a memory?" Her father passed her the rule book and her mother the pill. The color faded away. But as she glanced at the window, the feeling she felt earlier didn't go away until she swallowed the pill.

0o0o0o

After the allocated family dinner near, Asher went outside. The sky was periwinkle hues as the sun set. He wondered about Jonas as he walked up the hill. Everything wa changing so fast, he could see color a lot of the time. This time he could identify the colors ion the horizon he saw as purple, pink, gold, and blue if he got the names right.

He saw Fiona and waved at her, she waved back. She was assigned a nurse too. He wondered where Jonas was right now as he looked in the sky.  _He was at a base camp, he watched planes fly out in the horizon. his best friend just flew out with a thumbs up and he watched the other planes, wondering how his friend was. He joked around with his friends but the feeling that what they glad could change any momenweave him strong emotions._

Asher came back to the present to see Fiona was gone and a girl that was vaguely familiar was in front of him. She was there, dressed up and very pretty and walking up the same hill. He stared at her and she shrinked back a bit.

_They were ippnt outdoor restaurant in a place filled with many buildings . People wore specifically styled, fashionably expressive clothes like yhe clothes her wore in his other memory and called each other 'bro'. He stared at her as she bought something from her wristlet and he cauggazer gaze, she quickly looked away shy. He felt nervous butterflies too, mores nervous when Jonas reacted badly to the bang game. As he walked to get something he brushed into her and looked back as she did, his face heating up. Hwr face was pink too._

The memory was gone. Asgirl stood panting in front of the girl besides him. She was painting too. He looked at her, scrutinizingly. "D-did you have a memory?" He asked. She nodded.

"Yeah...did you," she asked, eying him similarly.

"Yeah," Asher replied. "You were in it," he said.

"You were mine the one I had too," she replied.

"Was there buildings and a park with a restaurant?" Asher asked.

"Yeah," she replied. "And I bought something then... we bumped into each other." She blushed remembering foreign feelings. Like his soft arm.

Asher seemed to feel the same. It seemed like the memory caused Stiirings the girl thought while she took a pill from her bag. Asher searched for a pill from his wallet but found none. "What's your name?" he asked as he put his wallet back in his back pocket.

"I'm Inger," she replied, zipping her bag. "Here, do you need a pill?"

"I'm Asher," he said. "It's nice to meet you And nah! I don't need that pill." Asher dealt with everything better, even followed the community rules better as a result of not taking them. Inger looked at him then at the pill in her hand. Asher grinned. "Don't take it, you can deal better without it."

Inger hesitated for a minute, then put the pill awdeal the got usedc to the night memories without having the pills. Asher beamed at her.

"It's nice to meet you too, here and inside memories apparently," Inger joked.

Asher grinned, eyes beaming. "It is! We seem to have shared a memory. Does. That mean we should read the rule book together?"

Inger grinned. "I'm not sure but it looks like that must mean something."

"Yeah," Asher replied. He checked his pockets for a tiny rule book.

Inger found one in her bag. "I have one," she said and flipped open the tiny bookoto the page with the important guidelines of their society; as they sat down on the hill. It hinted that since no one but receivers could understand their true meanings; they were to be disregarded and left to those with experience for them.

Asher looked at Inger. "I feel like I understand them," he told Inger. " Like I don't need to be a receiver to, y'know?" He didn't speak properly on purpose.

"I know what you mean," Inger replied. "I feel I already know what these memories mean."

"My friend Jonas was as a receiver," Asher said. "After I saw him after he stared his a year ago; he was different. He was more easily not content. He had a strange look in his eyes. One time we were playing bang and he panicked, he started rolling around in pain. A few days ago while playing bang I got a memory where they played bang with metal things and I saw red water on me after I felt some pain. The kids were the same, had the same look Jonas had. I think I did too. That's what Jonas must've felt."

"Yeah, we're getting these memories and they're making us feel and understand things we never did before. Like bang isn't as innocent we thought," Inger said.

"Exactly," Asher replied. Asher looked at the rule book in between them. "i McIntyre think we need this, the pills, or a receiver to get these feelings."

Inger chuckled, "you couldn't be more right! These memories are of the past, there must be something before the elders ended it!" She looked in the distance.

"There must be," Asher agreed, he looked up at the sky. "it's late, I have to go now sadly." He stood up and held his hand out to Inger. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"It was great meeting you!"

"You too, I hope we run into each other again." Asher still didn't let ho of Inger's hand and shook it.

Then the two parted ways as the sun set.


	2. Receiver

The elevens sat together in order as the ceremony started. Inger watched, strangely fascinated with the different ceremonies taking place. The ones were brought up given names and family units. She tried to contain her laughter as everyone else was solemn while names like 'Hakka' and 'Guzal' were given.

There were no two's, she assumed they were given terrible tantrums which were taken away with discipline. The threes walked on stage next and the girls were given hair ribbons.

After the three's the four's came up with jackets with backwards buttoned' jackets. The sevens followed them after that with front buttoned jackets. Inger remembers being a seven and feeling relieved, she tried many times to button her own jacket and remembers being frustrated trying to reach the back when she was six. Plus she remembers being impatient while waiting for her parents.

Then she watched the eights come in and have their comfort objects taken away. Inger is kind of bitter while she remembers losing hers. She was mature, already ready to button up her jacket before losing it.

The girls also receive jackets with pockets and smaller buttons because they have more to carry around. She watches the nine's get bikes and the females lose their hair ribbons.

Then the tens come up with hair cuts and the girls losing their braids, and also a haircut. Atlast the elevens come up with new undergarments and pants for the boys.

Then the twelves were ready to come up next. She tried not to zone out as the names were called out. She made mediocre marks in school. She was bright but knew what she wanted to be, and the set up was cookie cutter so she didn't bother. She also volunteered at the nurturing center, house of the old, and fishing center. She kept revisiting the nurturing center to think of ideas for designs in her mind.

"Number one, Madeline... uses proper language... Fish Hatchery. Thank you for your childhood." Jonas watched her, he wouldn't want her job.

"Number two... Inger" Inger was jolted out of thoughts. She he walked up the stage to receive the chief elder, looking more passive than she was.

"...pleasant company to all those around you, creative, lively...birthmother." Inger' was jolted out of her passiveness, not expecting that. "Thank you for your childhood."

Inger took her file of instructions in a daze before walking back to her seat on stage in a daze. She knew she was lazy but she worked enough to be a landscape designer. Jonas watched her, she was nice but lazy. He caught her eyes and he sent  a look of pity but understanding.

"Number four, Asher..." Inger's interest was finally caught, it was the guy she met yesterday. "Lightheared, pleasant, creative, thinks on feet... never quite coordinated but not untalented either... always slipped on precision language... I can recall when Asher confused the words 'snack' and 'smack' and received a smack by the discipline wand every time. Nurturer." She laughed and Inger, along with the audience, laughed with her. It was a hilarious antidote. Inger found Asher interesting. "For awhile Asher of the three's refused to talk and we had a silent Asher. But he learned and his lapses are very few." The audience murmered in agreement. Inger glanced at Asher to see him blushing a little but grinning with everyone. " ... Nurture. Thank you for your childhood." He shook her hand and took the file of instructions. She was surprised. She pegged him as assistant recreational director but she guessed he had a 'nurturing' quality too.

"Number eighteen, Fiona!" A girl with willowly hair, who sat next to Asher, stood up and walked up to the stage. "... kind, talented, excellent proper language, volunteered at the house of old...Caretaker for the old. Thank you for your childhood."

"Number twenty, Pierre!" Everyone was aware Jonas was skipped. She knew Jonas. He lived in an apartment complex next to hers. He was a fairly intelligent and pleasant guy. He seemed to be friends with Asher by the questioning looks Asher gave him. And Fiona too by the looks similar to Asher she gave him. "...pleasant, single minded but you learned... security guard!"

 

The new twelves were excitedly chatting about their new positions. The only person as quiet and in a daze as her was Jonas. 

When the ceremony finished everyone but Jonas was excused to return to their seats in the audience. The chairs were removed and Jonas had to stand while he waited to be called. He tried to look calm but Inger could sense his nervousness and apprehension. She didn't blame him, she'd feel the same way if it was her. She already felt nervous for him. Plus the audience was restless too, uncomfortable with the break of order. Inger glanced at Asher to see him sending Jonas looks of worry. And Fiona looking pityingly at Jonas. She caught Jonas' eyes and gave him a look of pity but understanding.

Finally after the chief elder called Jonas, who walked foward turning his nervousness into a confident facade that even fooled Inger. "Firstly, I would like to apologize to to my Community and Jonas for causing discomfort," the chief elder spoke, "Number 19, Jonas you have been given a special position: the receiver of memory. The community has only ever gotten one receiver of memory at a time. The current one needs to train a successor to continue his works." She motions to a pale eye'd bearded man sitting with the Committee of Elders. "Ten years ago there was another receiver that was selected but she failed. The Elders watched him very carefully and made a unanimous decision to elect him, despite the strict criteria we have for selecting receivers. Firstly, receives can be rejected if we elders just even dream they may not be the best selection. The receiver also must posses intelligence, integrity, and courage as well as the ability to acquire wisdom. Courage is especially important for what Jonas will experience, something no one else in the community will. The receiver must have the ability to see beyond, it is not something a receiver can acquire with training..." Jonas looks out into the audience with surprise. Inger takes a wild guess that he got that ability. "Thank you for your childhood!"

The audience starts chanting Jonas' name and Inger joins in, enthusiastically the same time Asher does. Jonas walks back into the audience but it's like there's an invisible spotlight on him now. He stands out from the community. Even Asher, someone who doesn't hesitate to accept anyone, smiles awkwardly at Jonas. Inger watches Jonas walk down the isle, secretly jealous Jonas gets to do/see things no one else does,.


	3. Pale Eyes

 

Asher was officially finished with training for nurturer and bid his family unit farewell. He was a 17 now, he was delayed because with shortages of people he had to train a little extra. He was assigned his dormitory in the nurturing center since he was ready to begin caring for the newborns and all the ages up to the elevens in all things from pediatrics to being in charge of their growth. After he was settled he was summoned to the nurture center where he'd begin his first task after he was given instructions. Since the memories were back and plagued the community, there were shortages of people, he was also in charge of some of their recreational activities. But first he first arrived at the nurturing center he was assigned as childcare specialist toa the newborns and taking care of them before the ceremony. He had to get formula for them every few hours and make sure they were fine.

"Asher, we're out of formula," Beatrix, his manager told him. "The newborns are waking up, please hurry!" Asher rode his bike to the hospital where they stored pumped nursing milk. Although birthmothers never saw their products again, nursing milk was preferred to formula since it was best for the babys. It helped defend against infections, prevent allergies, and protect against a number of chronic conditions. It was important for babies to be in the best of health before they were sent to their family units after the naming ceremony.

So Asher found himself walking through the hospital to the maternity ward where he was to collect the bottles.

0o0o0o

Inger was finally ready to begin her assignment as birthmother after years of training, she's 17 now too. She was underweight so she was given a big diet full of various nutritions full of iron, vital supplements and vitamins to prepare her to be a birthmother. Her BMI had to become more healthy so she was given large quantities of food to eat. She her course was finally regular, occurring once a month. She learned that bleed out period all girls start at 11 is a menstration cycle and had to come once a month to be healthy. She wasn't regular until now. When she thought there was a pattern of a few months, the distance between was uneven agian.

Finally she was considered healthy enough to be a birthmother and was assigned her dormitory. She had a little time before she became a vessel. In the meantime there was another problem. One birthmother couldn't produce enough nursing milk quickly enough to store them in advance right when they were needed; so birthmothers all contributed to the supply for each other each time. Inger's first task was to be one of the birthmothers aiding the birthmother who currently needed it, Jocelyn.

Inger awkwardly made her way to right room. Doctor Sujoy told her to not take the pill today. Atleast it wasn't just her today and when it was her time to be a birthmother. Her fellow birthmother and best friend, Becky was walking next to her then went into the door first. As she turned the corner they almost crashed into a guy with curly hair, sparkling eyes, and dimples. "I'm sorry!" he said, catching her elbow and turning towards her and about to walk away.

"It was my mistake," Inger said. She caught a glimpse of his face and recognized him. He was older and even better looking. It was the guy unlike others she met many moons ago. "Asher I thought you worked at the Nuturing center?" She remembered meeting him right before the ceremony for 12's.

He turned stopped around a bit and beamed. "Inger?" he asked.

"You work here?" she asked.

"I'm a nurturer," Asher replied. "Yet I do also cover pediatrics and a childcare specialist since we're low on nurses," Asher explained.

"Oh wow," Inger said. "You've become a lot!"

Asher smiled, nodding. "Yeah, we're low on people." He smiled at her. "So once you're done sustaining your population I'm sure you'll have enough experience around babies to design our nurseries as a landscaper." Inger blushed at what that could mean even though she was sure Asher didn't mean it that way. Since she wasn't on the pill, she felt things like embarrassment and shyness around guys like Asher.

Inger smiled shyly. "Hopefully so."

Asher smiled again. "You will," he told her. "The nurseries are dull and in need of redecoration." He beamed.

Inger chuckled. "That's the first thing I'll do!" she told him. "Then this hospital."

Asher beamed again. "Good, I'll be waiting eagerly."

Becky came out. "I have to go now," she told Asher. "It was great seeing you too."

"Yeah me too, it was!" Asher told her. They walked in opposite directions.

Inger entered the bright room after Becky left it. There was a couch and Inger noticed it was cold after she sat on it. A male doctor, Sujoy comes in holding the appropriate equipmet(a pump). "Would you permit me to help you or would you rather do it yourself?" In the community, they were required to always ask before seeing someone unclothed.

"Myself," Inger replies, blushing. Not using proper language.

"Sure, ring the bell when you're done," Sujoy sets the pump and instructions down and leaves. he stops. "Oh and you haven't taken the pill have you?"

"No," Inger replies. He smiles then leaves, closing the door behind him and locking it with a key.

Inger watches him leave then takes the pump and looks down. She undoes her shirt and circularly rubs her bossom for stimulation like the instructions say. While she does this, Asher's charming smile flashes through her mind; and it works. She blushes furiously and takes a pill when she's done.

When she's done she stands up, rings the bell next to her and leaves.

Asher is handed a bag and he leaves the hospital, still thinking about Inger. He expected her to be more than a product creator. He was kind of sad because birthmothers' lives weren't too important and were sacrificed over the products. He hoped she wouldn't be before she could become a designer. Asher returned to the nursery and hands a guy a bag. Zoya is given the task of feeding the baby formula and Asher is sent to train the kids, physically.

0o0o0o0o

Jonas watches Gabriel, now 5 run around the community. He gets to chose his own food and has his own date for when he was born. He also learns basic things and will chose what he will do. Jonas himself helps run the village. He chose this himself, the community didn't chose it for him. Everyone here has the ability to see beyond, hear beyond, feel beyond, and synesthesia. Jonas shakes himself from a reverie as he finds a letter from him. On the simple parchment is his name. He unfolds it:

_Jonas,_

_It has been a few years since you were my receiver and you saw what was going to happen to Gabe. Since you have fled with Gabe, I hope you two are well; I know you have made it safely to the other village,I have trained you well enough to. Since you have been gone, the people have been coping as well as they could while the elders keep imposing more rules. You are just seen as a failure like Rosemary. They think you and Gabriel drowned in the river like Caleb. There are problems, we haven't been able to find a real receiver. The council was very worried for the first year after you leftwhile the memories flooded the community. Then I chose Fritz a year later, 4 years ago, but he does not possess the ability to see beyond. It does not matter that there is no_ _pale child. I want everyone to share the burdon of receive and I am curious to see Fritz is able to handle it as well as any receiver, better than Rosemary could..._

_I looked in the Hall of records and found a curious thing. Your friend Asher... he is the biological younger brother of Rosemary. A bithmother Olga birthed them. They are my children. But he is not a receiver although he is a talented child not by the community's view but by your village's. However he carries the trait of the receiver. I have arranged it so he will marry a birthmother and thus be chosen to inseminate._

_But I fear I won't be able to teach the child enough when it is old enough._

__During our training you asked me why the burden couldn't be shared with society. I told you that was how it was decided. Now I'm telling you you are right._ Asher carries the gene. I want you to train Asher while his child is born. You are to become the Giver for Asher so he can return train as Fritz' Giver after me through you. Like he will pass on knowledge to Fritz to share the burdon, Fritz will do the same to Asher's son. And Asher's son will spread the gene further. Remember the receiver can ask any question to anyone at any time._

_Meet Asher at the edge of the new world when he gets there._

_\- Giver_

Jonas read and reread the letter. He remembered his friend, he also remembered Cael (who actually never drowned but found his way here. He had gotten a shock at the change at first but he's doing fine now. He's 15 and helps Jonas.) In the community Asher was not coordinated, bad at language, and shy. Imperfect but with use. Here he would just be a shy and clumsy guy. He wrote to Asher, praying for the Giver's plan to work. In the community Jonas became religious.

_Asher,_

_The Giver wants to see you after the spouse ceremony. I will meet you the edge of the community in time._

_\- the receiver_


	4. New Dwellings

Asher read the note and sighed. The spouse ceremony was today. He looked at the auditorium and walked towards it. He wished Jonas was still here, it was something they could do together. He wondered if Jonas had a spouse in elsewhere, wherever he was. He saw Fiona walking towards the auditorium, he waved at her. He was positive if Jonas was here, receiver or not(unless they couldn't take a spouse, he didn't remember); Jonas and Fiona would be spouses.

"How are you, Asher?" Fiona smiled at Asher.

Asher hid the note. "Good, how about you, Fiona?"

"Good, too," Fiona replied. 

0o0o0o

Inger and Becky were almost ready for their first assignment. They were doing yoga with the other birthmothers, some of them expecting. One of them, Lucinda was in her second semester, and doing some yoga that involved shaking her pregnant hips. Becky and Inger smirked at each other. Zoya came in at the moment. "Becky, Inger, come here!"

Becky and Inger looked at each other then stood up to meet Zoya. "The spouse ceremony is today. You won't be allowed out much after this so if you want to apply for a spouse, even though birthmothers normally don't do this, you should go now."

That's how Inger found herself walking towards the auditorium with Becky. "Who do you think I'll get?" Becky asked, skipping.

"Hopefully not Pierre!" Inger laughed, bouncing around. "He's too serious!"

"He's a guard now!"

"My point exactly!" Inger walked around Becky. "If you get him, he'll keep an eye on you at all times!"

"You need someone to keep an eye on you," Becky told Inger, "you break rules for fun! Sometimes I think you use imprecise language on purpose, too."

"Fun is imprecise," Inger replied, "but why would I do that?"

"Because you're you," Becky replied. Inger jumped on Becky's back getting a piggyback ride from her. 

"Careful!" Becky hissed, throwing Inger off. Then Becky got a piggyback ride off of Inger. Between the hospital and the auditorium, Inger and Becky each got two more piggyback rides on the other.

When they reached the auditorium,  Inger piggybacking on Becky; they saw the guy, Asher, with his willowy haired friend; staring at them There was another guy, with soft wavy hair, with them too. Her name was Fiona.  "What are you doing?" the willowy girl asked.

"Just having fun," Inger replied.

"Why?" Asher asked.

"No reason other than we can," Becky asked.

"You aren't afraid someone will see you?" the other guy, Lucas if Inger remembered correctly, asked.

"No," Inger replied. "You won't report us, will you?"

"No," Asher replied, "when J- my other friend was here we used to do the same."

Inger smiled. "Really?" Inger knew who Asher referred too. So did Fiona, naturally. While Becky and Lucas looked at them, puzzled.

When Inger sat down next to Becky; Lucas, Asher, and Fiona were a row besides them on stage, the lights dimmed. The council member came on stage. "Good day everyone, we are here for the ceremony of spouses for the 18's and older."

Everyone got up and walked over to a stand with forms. Inger took a form and sat next to Becky while she filld it out.

  1. _Name: Inger_
  2. _Age group: 2  
_
  3. _Date of age: 19988  
_
  4. _Occupation: birthmother  
_
  5. _...  
_
  6. _Spouse of choice: _______ []approved []disapproved= Assigned Spouse________  
_



 

She put her name, her occupation, her age group, something about herself, and at the end the name of the spouse she wanted. She glanced around at the guys, confused. \Who did she want as a spouse?\ She glanced at Becky who stared at Lucas. Lucas was glancing back at her. She looked around. Pierre, a medium height, pin haired guy. He liked the rules too much. She didn't know Chris too well, he had hair flipped up, he was a speaker, that would disturb her living with him.  Zev, a soft haired guy with bright eyes, worked in food delivery, that would mean Inger would know too much about food she didn't want to know. Her eyes landed on Asher. He was smiling and talking to Lucas. His eyes twinkled as he smiled and he looked thoughtfully at the form he held.

 Inger looked down at her paper.

  1.  _Name: Inger_
  2. _Age group: 2  
_
  3. _Date of age: 19988  
_
  4. _Occupation: birthmother  
_
  5. _...  
_
  6. _Spouse of choice: _Asher-_ []approved []disapproved= Assigned Spouse_________



Asher smiled as he answered the questions. "What if I don't know who to choose?" Asher asked Lucas. _  
_

"I don't think you leave it blank," Lucas replied.

Asher kept smiling at the form in front of him. But he looked at it in confusion now. He didn't want to chose Fiona, his friend, and not only because he felt she should be with Jonas now. She had left, deciding not to apply for a spouse, anyways. He was glad for that. He felt someone watching him and glanced up. He saw Inger, the birthmother he ran into before, looking at him, pleasantly, almost amused. She already looked away and didn't even notice he noticed her staring at him. That amused him for some reason. He watched her for a bit. She wrote something on her form, then she went from looking hesitant to confident in less than a second. Asher grinned, she was amusing. He suddenly had an idea and he'd make his mind up faster than hers.

  1.  _Name: Asher_
  2. _Age group: 4  
_
  3. _Date of age: 19988  
_
  4. _Occupation: Nurturer  
_
  5. _...  
_
  6. _Spouse of choice: _Inger__ []approved []disapproved= Assigned Spouse_________ _  
_



He smiled at his decision before he got up and dropped his form off. A few minutes later, everyone's forms were given back. Asher looked down at his and saw

  1.  _Name: Asher_
  2. _Age group: 4  
_
  3. _Date of age: 19988  
_
  4. _Occupation: Nurturer  
_
  5. _...  
_
  6. _Spouse of choice: _Inger__ [ **x** ]approved= matching energy levels and disposition[]disapproved= Assigned Spouse_________



Asher looked up in shock, across the room. Inger was staring at her form in shock, Asher wondered if she was surprised about what happened to her confident decision. He wondered what that was.

  1.  _Name: Inger_
  2. _Age group: 2  
_
  3. _Date of age: 19988  
_
  4. _Occupation: Birthmother  
_
  5. _...  
_
  6. _Spouse of choice: _Asher__ [ **x** ]approved= matching energy levels and disposition []disapproved= Assigned Spouse_________



Inger was shocked her choice was chosen. She glanced up to see Asher staring at her, looking as shocked as she felt. She wondered who Asher chose and if was okay with this. Inger tried not to look away, flustered. But she couldn't help it. When she looked up, Asher was leaving quickly almost rushing.

Inger glanced at Becky. "I got Lucas," Becky muttered. Inger looked up at Lucas, who was staring at Becky. "Wow," Inger replied. "Congradulations!" Inger knew Becky and Lucas were friendly.

"Who did you get?" Becky asked. "Asher?!" She glanced at Asher running out. "He's pleasant to be around."


	5. Scary Sameness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, a memory with anti-semitism in this

The Giver smiles at him. "No Jonas is not here, he is at a new community."

"H-he's alive?!" Asher steps in all the way.

"Yeah he and Gabriel made it outside. The memories which I teach Fritz and previously Jonas are memories of how it is where Jonas lived. It was once like that here too before the elders decided on sameness. Have a seat." Asher sat down on a cushion. "Let me share one memory with you. Take your tunic off and lay down on your back."

"It's agianst the rules," Asher says.

"Katherine or I can ask anything of you and you have to do it, therefore it's not against the rules," The Giver tells him. Asher shrugs then takes his tunic off and lays face down.

_There were desks and chairs, everything had a vivid quality to it that made each object different form the other besides shape and light/darkness. Though some shapes had the same quality. There were two guys watching a screen with bright lights. They were sitting on a sofa and clinking glasses. "Remember the bro code!"_

Asher smiled. "I'm reminded of Jonas but we don't talk with imprecise language like that."

"It's how they speak, short speak for casual improper talk," the Giver explained. "That was your first memory of friendship. It's friendship."

"This is another another kind of love," _Asher site sitting sitting by a man with a beard, like the Giver but older. She listened as he told a stofy abtime the past. He looked like he was experiencing the feelings again. Asher felt some of those feelings too. look smiled at the grey haired man who smiled back at him, and hugged him. Asher felt warmth, they had a bond._

"That was tthe love you feel for your family. It's not always that obvious." _Asher was in a small room that was noisy outside. There was a boy around Asher's age who looked like him. He scowled at Asher and Asher felt some annoyance while they squabbled over a small rectangle that changed the moving, glowing images on a big rectangle. "Dinkus!" The other guy said while he checked inside square pieces. "We're out food food!"_

_"Because you ate it all!" Asher got up and walked over to the other guy, lightly shoving him to the door and he shoved Asher back, lightly. They walked down a hallway to a door that slides open with a ding. When they enter into a small space the door closes behind them and opens again to a wider place. A man greets them as they leave. They walk to a store , squabbling. A group of rough looking guys corner them. "Hey Ash, hold this for us while the cops come!"_

_"Asher has to go to court himself," the other guy stopped in. "Hey! Asher's going to Julie himself He can't take it." The guys leave and the guy mutters " no one uses my brother." Asher hugged the other guy, sideways, and the guy rubbed his hair with his fist._

Asher looks up at the Giver, "there was between anger between them but they liked each other a lot."

"It's love between siblings," the giver explaineD. "They fight a lot while growing up together but love each other for life."

"For life? But the stop being siblings after the elder leaves."

"No Asher, thespare always siblings even when they have there own family."

"Why was there two males?"

"These are families where the birth mother becomes spouses with birthfathers. they make products differently than they do here. They keep their products or sometimes give it away or adopt new ones .And have as many or little as they want. It will take awhile to explain, they can do anything."

"Let me show you another memory." _There was a place with long tables, low light And a man with a wig who talked to a man and a woman sat at each if the tables. Asher heard something that sounded like "divorce" and both looked sad before getting up and leaving._

He felt the sadness. For some reason Asher thought of his new spouse. "That is when a couple divorces," The Giver explained. "Breaking a marriage, leaving your spouse."

Asher gasped. "No one can leave their spouse!"

"In this world they chose their spouses and become spouses by marriage. They can undo the marriage by divorce. Some religions, customs, frown on it but it is allowed by the rules."

"Wow, I am glad the community chose my spouse, I don't want a divorce! I'm glad my spouse is Inger ." Asher blushed a little. He didn't mean to think of Inger that way.

The Giver nodded. "Did you take the pill today?" Asher

Asher shakes his head. "No I was told not to take it today because I am chosen for insemination today."

"That is what I need to talk to you about," the Giver says. "Asher you might not know but your birth sister is Rosemary. I was chosen for the insemination. Your birthmother is Olga. I believe she is the parent of your friend, Fiona? She works for food production. I believe she is the one who gave you a smack when you asked for a smack instead of snack."

Asher remembers the lady who did that and realization dawned on him. She had the same dimples and curly hair. "That's not all," the Giver said, "Rosemary, was the receive before Jonas. She applied for release after she was overwhelmed by the memories I gave her. When that happened the community got the memories and applying for release was disallowed. Let me show you what release is, this is what prompted Jonas and me plan for Jonas to escape. But when he learned Gabriel was going to be released he left with Gabriel."

Asher took in all the information then the Giver showed him the process of release. There was a small padded table and a chute next to it. He watched a twin baby being disrobed before being injected with odd liquid before going limp. The chute was opened and the baby deposited in it. Then everything was cleaned up and the nurtures left, chattering merrily. Asher tried not to be sick at the sight. People did it without any remorse.

"Jonas' father was the one who released a twin and was going to release Gabriel," the Giver told him, watching him carefully. Asher tried not to be sick, he could only imagine how Jonas felt.

"This is why this community needs to change," the Giver said. "They've been brainwashed so they are exactly what the elders want and oblivious to the life beyond. They do not feel while murdering."

Asher felt overwhelmed. "How can we change it? It's always been that way."

"Me, Rosemary, Jonas, and now Katherine are chosen to guide this community with the old memories so this community doesn't completely destroy itself. Jonas once asked me why the burden of these memories aren't on anyone. I told him that's what this community decided. Jonas had the right idea. Since Rosemary and Gabriel both processing the rare pale eyes, have the gift of receivers but you don't; you have the gene of the receiver.

"Gabriel as left this community and can't come back, so your child will have to be the new receiver. But your child won't be the only receiver. He or she will spread that gene and everyone will have the trait so they can accept the memories more easily. You have the trait but not the pale eyes, so you will be able to get the memories even if you don't have the ability to see beyond. Katherine was born to either but you have s learned the memories as well as she has now.

"That rule of a child having to have a special gift is just the children who are immune to the surpression of cones in their eyes, surpression of the ability of the brain to detect pitch, called amusa, the disruption of the nerve fibres that sensations of feelings to the brain. All babies are given this through genetic mutation. The process doesn't need to be done anymore this mutation is passed through all of us to our children. Except the children who are born without the mutation, children with pale eyes. The eyes are pale because they have less pigmentation and take in more light.

Do you remember when Caleb drowned?"

"Not really," Asher admitted.

"I don't expect you to. You were brainwashed to forget him when they made you chant his name lower then backwards to replace him with the newchild with his name," the Giver explained.

Asher was shown _a small town filled with fear. Dark haired people with yellow stars as badges walked around in fear. Teachers openly ridiculed Jewish children and other children bullying Jewish children wasn't punished. The Jewish couldn't get food or medicine, easily. Shops the Jews owned were destroyed and the content stolen. Synagogues were set on fire. The poor Jewish ran in fear. The firebrigade showed loyalty to Mein Führe by assuming the building would burn anyways so why not let it burn. A one million mark fine was sent to the homes of the Jewish and they were forced to clean the streets._

_""The Jewish youth lies in wait for hours on end...spying on the unsuspicious German girl he plans to seduce...He wants to contaminate her blood and remove her from the bosom of her own people. RThe Jew hates the white race and wants to lower its cultural level so that the Jews might dominate."_

_"Was there any form of filth or crime...without at least one Jew involved in it. If you cut even cautiously into such a sore, you find like a maggot in a rotting body, often dazzled by the sudden light - a Jew."" Hitler preached._

Asher blinked in shock, what he saw was so horrible. "Troubled times can make it easy for any leader to manipulate and brainwash a broken bunch looking for someone to save them, that's why it's important to not trust someone blindly, especially when you are broken and alone," the Giver told him. " "That is Hitler, a dictator of a far nation in Germany. He has been defeated in war. He brainwashed his people with lies and killed many Jewish in the Holocaust merely to blame the problems of Germany on someone else."

"That is why it's important to not let a leader decide everything for you. And why I want the memories to be the burden of everyone not just one person who will advise the community to prevent a holocaust. They might not be able to prevent that one day." Asher involuntarily shivered. He could see that happening.

"I want you to go to the community where Jonas once and train. Tell everyone the receiver wants to talk to you. Fritz will take you to the edge and Jonas will be waiting for you. Then return and be the Giver for Katherine through Jonas. He will give you an object you can talk to him through. You can only meet Jonas once or your memories will flood to this community and they will find out. When your child is born, it will be the last receive and Fritz the last Giver. Remember a Giver or receiver can ask anything and no one can deny answering. And a Giver directs the community. They will end sameness."

Asher nodded too shocked to speak. "When will I meet Jonas?"

"Not today, come back tomorrow in the afternoon. Bring Inger first. For today don't take the pill even after insemination. And when you go to sleep tonight, don't take the pill either."

Asher looked shocked. "But spouses always take the pill before sleeping in their shared bed."

"But you shouldn't," the Giver said. "Your child can't be born through insemination."

"I-I don't understand," Asher said, confused.

The Giver gave Asher another scene. _There was a clearing and odd lighting with a vibrant quality. People were dressed in oddly shaped clothes, with extra clothing someplaces like the shoulders and edges of the girl's dresses and less in other places like the girls' legs. The guys also had similar clothing with extra clothing on the front and the sleeve of their shirts. Girls had slightly pointy, open shoes, with straps over their ankles. Their hair was neatly arranged in a specific(girls didn't have the no ribbon, cut hair) but suiting way and the females faces' were colorful too. Apart from the new quality it also had another quality, a bright, rippling quality. Like the water looked when the sun was on it. The females and males held both of each others' hands and moved in odd movements. They stood very close, breaking the 'no touching' rule and the males tipped the females, holding them like babies except their heads and the feet remained on the ground. There was one couple that were fervent about it and had intimate movements. There was also a scent. The females had one like flowers and the males had ones like sandalwood._

The Giver gave Asher another memory. _Asher was rolling around with a girl who looked like Inger . None of them had clothes on and their bodies were touching in the most rudest, uncomfortable way. He put what was between his legs between hers after a lot of pleasuring and kissing. He felt what he did during stiirings but he could release that feeling._

Asher was flustered never seeing anything like it before. "Touching like that is against the rules. Seeing the girls like that is also against the rules. That is what you feel during stiirings. but you take the the pill before you have the urge to do something like that," the Giver told him. "It is called sex and it is how products or new children are formed. It's for adults that are older than 18's. Females and males' bodies are ready for reproducing when they are 11's, it is why youget new clothes. Here males and females don't connect that way. The reproductive cells are taken from them, combined and put in the birthmother so a product is created."

"You may leave now!" Asher left, with muddled feelings. As he went through the door, Katherine passed by him. She was a 12 but her eyes were still pale like Jonas' and her face had the deep 'seen too much' look Jonas had. She was no longer the obedient six he remembered. That made Asher sad and happy at the same time.

0o0o0o0o0

Asher reached the nurturing center earily and saw Jonas' dad. He lived in the house for adults without children but he still worked at the nurturing center as he wasn't an old man. Asher remembered what the Giver showed him and saw Jonas' dad in a different light. Jocelyn went up to Asher. "They're waiting for you at the hospital it's time!" Asher left.

When Asher entered the hospital, Dr Sujoy came up to him. "Good you're in time!" Sujoy lead Asher to a special room with a glass screen. There were other 18's that were males. Asher recognized Hadid, Justin, Pierre, Gavin, Chris, Lucas, and Zev.

Everyone looked up when Inger entered.


	6. Stiirings

 

Inger walks down the hall with Becky for her first insemination, wearing white clothes. She's nervous. Today she was told to stay off the pill. She and Becky go down a hall and turn to the right. Becky splits with her and goes to another room. She meets Sujoy. "You didn't take the pill did you," he tells Inger. "Come with me." He leads her to a small room with a window. She sees a group of 18's that are males. She recognizes her spouse, Asher, and most of the other guys.

"Number 2 come here" A medieum height, chiseled featured guy with curly locks walks up to the glass. "Inger stand next to Lucas." Sujoy puts Inger next to Lucas. Then he flips through his notes and writes something down. "Number 5 come here." A guy with straight hair and lanky form comes forward. Inger stays where she is. Sujoy flips through his notes and writes something down. The same thing is done with all of them.

"Okay, you may leave," he tells the guys. "Except you Asher." The guys leave and Sujoy gets his stuff. "Asher come with me. Inger I apologize for being so rude" Sujoy pushes her into Asher.

Asher staggers in shock, all of her is against all of him; which violates the rules of touching. She pulls apart from him, very embarassed and feeling something like stiirings.

"Inger, you can go home and rest. But remember, don't take the pill."

Asher follow Sujoy while the guys leave. Sujoy leads them down the hall then opens one door for Asher to enter. Asher enters a room with a table and some equipment. Sujoy comes in a bit later and closes the door. "Take a seat," he tells Asher. Asher sits down. "You didn't take the pill right?"

"No," Asher replies.

"Ok good," Sujoy checks his clipboard. "You're healthy and are regularly checked." He paused. "Have you had any stiirings lately?"

Asher frowns and thinks. Then blushes. "A few hours ago," he says. "I fell asleep and dreamt of standing close to a girl my age. We broke the touching rule and had funny movements." Asher lied about the memory, but he couldn't tell the doctor about the training he had with the Giver.

"Alright, that's very good Asher," Sujoy said. "This will make it easier for you." Sujoy paused. Sujoy talked to Asher for awhile, showing him a diagram. "Just give in to the feelings you have while you're not on the pill." Sujoy leaves Asher and closes the door.

Asher sits there confused and his face heated. He wonders what's going on. Sujoy seems happy about memory the Giver gave Asher. Asher wonders why. His thoughts drift and he thinks about the memory again.  **{ _http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NV6Rdv1a3I}_**

 **T** he same pleasing combination of noises is heard again. People are paired doing the same motions while holding both of their partners hands. Everyone is dressed in clothes standing out a lot again. Asher is there this time and he is also dressed like that. He has extra clothes on his shirt that is an odd shape and has an odd quality to it. It's pleasing. Across him is Inger, she is dressed the same way. There are lots of cloth around her shoulders and the edge of her dress. Her dress has a different quality to it. Her shoes are different, they are slightly pointy at the bottom, open, and strips go up to her ankles. Her hair and his is neatly arranged in a unexpected(girls didn't have the standard no ribbon, cut hair) but a specific but suiting way. Inger's face is colorful. It has another quality, a bright, flickering quality. Like the water looks when the sun is on it. He can see more of her skin at the bottom of her dress, he'd have to ask to see what he sees here. Automatically Inger and him hold both of each other's hands like everyone else and move like everyone else. They started to move intimately and Asher could smell a scent off her like flowers and one off himself like sandalwood. At some point Asher makes her face up as he holds her like a baby except he doesn't hold her head and her feet are on the ground.

Asher had the memory of him and Inger rolling around with little clothes again. They were passionate loving as the Giver explained.

Asher realizes he had the most intense stiirings he ever had. It was went against everything he learned in 18 years but stopping it felt more wrong.

****0o0o0o0o**  **

Inger goes home to the apartment complex and finds Asher left them some food. It is bread, salad, a round dough cake, cheese, and sauce. She feels funny about Asher leaving her something. It is a normal routine in the community. The male spouse leaves food and the female spouse puts it together. Or the other way around. But she gets a personal feeling, living with Asher. She puts it together and puts it on the table. When she is done, the door opens and Asher walks in. He looks flustered and he avoids looking at her in the eyes.

There is an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes Inger never felt before. She knows she and Asher are bad at precise language but they weren't  bad enough to create uncomfortable silences. "Our night meal is ready," she told him.

"Oh good," Asher replied then takes off his jacket while he goes to the next room. He came back a little while later and sat across Inger at the table. They ate quietly for a few minutes. Asher ate quickly and Inger watched him.

The lights go off and a small hanging light remains on. They look at each other. Then keep eating.

"Did you have a nice day?" Inger asks, as per custom.

Asher freezes. "Yea," he replies, avoiding looking at her. "How about you?"

"Yea," Inger replies. "Doctor Sujoy doesn't want me to take the pill until tomorrow, when I will be inseminated."

\''And when you sleep tonight, don't take the pill.''\ The Giver's voice was in his head. "You know it's against the rules for us to share a room without taking the pill?" Asher asked, looking at Inger with an unreadable expression.

Inger was flustered for a second. She looked down while Asher kept staring at her. "I told Sujoy that this morning when he said I could go home. He said it was alright because you would take the pill."

"Oh," Asher looked down. He didn't say anything or tell her he wasn't going to take the pill either. \"Your child can't be born through insemination."\ Flashes of the memory and Asher's urge went through his mind. He looked at Inger, eating her food peacefully. She looked pretty and she hair got another quality to it for a minute. She looked nice with hair that was not willowy like Fiona but clumped together separately. And eyes with lashes longer and curling upwards.

"Do you want to share your feelings first?" she asked, not noticing Asher stare at her.

Asher looked down. "No, you go first," he replied.

"Okay, I am suprrised I am already going to get my birthmother assignment tomorrow," she shared, but there was an unsuppressed quality, non calm qualitiy in her tone. Like when Asher had the memory of the three guys having fun together. She looked at Asher, who smiled at her. She cleared the table of the food that they finished eating and looked at him.

Asher didn't know how to explain what happened at the hospital today. Or at the Giver's annex. He couldn't tell about the Giver's annex and he didn't know if he should tell about the hospital. It was probably against the rules. Instead he stretched his hand out across the table and grabbed hers, holding it. She looked at him in shock, he broke the no touching rule. And she felt oddly embarrassed. "I felt good at the hospital after I completed my task," he told her.

"I-I was surprised they chose you," she replied, looking down against Asher's smoldering eyes. Asher stood, still holding her hand, and tugging her towards him. She fell against him in shock and he smirked down at her.

"T-the rules," she said and Asher simply leaned down, kissing her, deeply. Inger was rigid for a minute before hesitantly copying Asher's motions. She felt Asher hug her and move his hands over her. Inger hesitantly put her arms around Asher, she even let her hand fly to his hair. Then Asher stopped pulled apart from Inger. She stared at him in shock and he looked at her, with an unwavering gaze.

Without a warning he swiftly swooped her up in his arms and walked towards the bedroom with her. Inger's heart beat fast. He dropped her on a bed and pushed the light bed she was on towards the other bed until they connected.

"I didn't take the pill after the hospital," Asher told her, looking at her after fixing his shirt.

"But y-you have to! Doctor Sujoy only told me I could go home because you would take the pill!" Inger said.

Asher smiled at her as he finished fixing his shirt. "I'm not suppose to. I'm not going to inseminate you," he explained to her. "But you will have to have a product that is half created from me."

Inger stared at him. "W-what? How?"

Asher put a finger to her lips. "Shhh! You'll see!" He sat down besides her and she curled up a bit on an urge. "Did you know the Giver is my father and my sister Rosemary was the failed receiver. She is an unmentionable but she was my sister. Olga is our birthmother she is my friend Fiona's mother. The other reciever was my friend Jonas and the new child, Gabriel, the twin that ''drowned'' with Jonas . " He looked at her. "They're safe, they both ended up in another community. Gabriel has pale eyes like Jonas. So did Rosemary. They could see, feel, and hear beyond. I only carry that trait but I can't. The child should be the same.

"Not that there is anything really special about having the trait, it's just people who are immune to the things they did to us that stops us from seeing, feeling, and hearing beyond," Asher explained stopping creation of cones in eyes, stopping the brain from detecting pitches, and frayed nerve tips to Inger. "But we can still see, feel, and hear beyond too." Asher touched Inger's hair. "Inger, take  your tunic off and lie down," he told Inger.

"What?! No it's against the rules!" Inger scooted away from Asher.

Asher gently pulled her down and put his hand under her blouse. "I'm sorry for touching you," he didn't sound too sorry.  Inger barely had time to react

"What are you doing?!" Inger mumbled in a high pitch, grabbing that hand. His cool hand connectng with her soft, luke warm skin made them both jump. The memory of the dance transferred to Inger. She heard the music, colors, clothes, and dancing. When it was finished Inger could feel cool on her back. She looked up.

She heard the pleasant combination of noises of the dance memory Asher had. She looked at Asher. "What was that?"

"That is hearing beyond," Asher told her. He twirled a strand of her hair. She saw a different quality on Asher and the room. It was pretty. "Seeing beyond," Asher told her. Asher touched her face. She felt an unusual cold and warm sensations, that felt weird too. "Feeling beyond," Asher said, moving his hand. Then he gave her the memory of all the types of love. Inger's face heated at the last memory.

"Whwt was that between a girl and guy?"

"It's love. Between a girl and guy who can be spouses it's romance love, or sometimes sexing. What you saw in the last memory, is passionate love."

"Oh"

"Pasionate love is how they ave new children without insemination," Asher explained.

 **{ _http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J6NGiFEJgAc_ }** Suddenly Asher got off her and took her hands. She could hear beyond again. Asher got up on the bed and pulled her up with him. "Asher what are you-!" she giggled. Asher put held both of Inger's hands with his and then kept one of Inger's hands he was holding out. He mimicked the movements in the memory he had. Asher was pretty good and he mostly moved back and forth and turning Inger around. Asher chuckled and Inger giggled as she caught on his movements.

Asher and Inger almost lost balance a few times while doing the movements. The sounds they cold both hear louder. "I can hear it!" Inger told Asher.

Asher beamed at Inger. "You're hearing beyond, dear!"

Inger giggled again as they bounced around, so they wouldn't lose balance, around the bed in their dance. Bed's weren't for anything but lying down on .

But off the pill neither Asher or Inger cared.

Asher smiled a dimpled smile at Inger. And the whole room took on an unusual quality again, Inger looked around in amazement. "You're seeing beyond," Asher whispered in her ear. Inger looked back at Asher and he tilted her back, just like in the memory. She squeaked in shock as her upper body went backwards, her hair cascading down and touching the bed. She looked up into Asher's twinkling eyes. He was holding her by her arm and upper back. Her feet were still on the bed. She felt a deep emotion she couldn't identify.

Asher looked at her with the same deep emotion and bent towards her. He ran his finger across her face. Her eyes fluttered as she could sense what would happen without knowing what it was. Asher lips met hers and they kissed.

Inger passed her hand through his hair as they kissed deeper.

 **S** uddenly Asher broke the kiss, grabbed her elbows, and then let go so she fell backwards on the bed. He laughed as she bounced and looked up surprised. " Why did you do that, Asher?!"  But she wasn't mad. She smiled and pulled Asher down.

"Because it's fun!" Asher chuckled as he was pulled down and moved up on her in one fluid motion, pulling Inger down again. 

Inger looked at Asher in shock, he stroked her hair and took her hand, kissing it, smiling at her. "A-Asher we're not suppose to stay on the same bed," Inger whimpered.

"Forget the rules," Asher murmered, kissing her lips lightly before pausing and kissing the side of her neck. Inger's body jerked a little. She felt nothing like this before. It was wrong due to everything she was taught against for 18 years but it felt right. She didn't stop Asher as he turned her over on her back and slipped a hand shirt under the back of her shirt.

He transferred thr memory of them rolling around without clothes, she felt pleasure. Asher touched where doctors checked birthmothers. Asher recoiled his hand from her shirt, quickly and the memory stopped. She was almost finding it pleasing. "That was sexing. passionate love. That's how birthmotheesrs get products directly without insemination."

Inger blushed. "But it's rude."

"Doctors see too," Asher.

"But they apologize!"

"They're have  to, they only have to to check you," Asher leaned over her. "

"Do you mind?" Inger barely asked, flipping Asher over so she was sitting on top of Asher in a straddle. She unbuttoned Asher's shirt.

"Nope," Asher winked.  

Inger rolled over after they were done."Asher?" Asher looked at Inger, and smiled. "This is imprecise language, but I passionate love you. "

Asher gave his famous dimple'd smile Inger. "I am glad I don't even understand precise language. Because I passionate love you too." He kissed her hand.


	7. Insemination

SInger heard some odd noises, it sounded natural and sweet the next morning when the sunlight streamed in. Her eyes flutter open and she felt odd as she sits up. Immediately looked down to see she the cool material on her was a thin nightgown. She also looked left to see the the warm weight on her was Asher's arm around her middle. She does a double take. _Asher!_ What was he doing next to her?

She remembers becoming spouses with him but she doesn't remember anything else. She sighs and last night's uh activities come rushing back. She blushes five shades of pink then smiles as Asher shifts and turns without moving his hand. She is surprised he doesn't twist his arm that way.

She remembers Asher's reasoning for what they did, no inseminated baby, love for the community... Something like that. She fees her stomach, wondering. Her thoughts are jumbled and Asher looks very cute while asleep. He still looks like a mischievous but an angel, not something many people can pull off. She smiles then lays back down as sleep overtakes her and she goes out.

Asher stirs a half an hour later. The sunlight and the sound of birds greet him. He wonders where he is and why there is something warm under his right arm. He looks to his right as he sits up and does a double take. "Whoa!" She looks oblivious to everything with her hair fanned out around her. She was a cute, bubbly, hyper angel. He runs a hand through his curly hair as everything comes rushing back to him. He blushes five shades before glancing at Inger and turning sideways to get out. Inger stirs then the bed shifts as she sits up.

"Asher..."

Asher turns to look at her. "Inger, I'm so sorry about last night!" Asher looks apologetically at her. "I uh I don't know what happened to me last night! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay Ash," Inger replies, still disoriented, but she looked like she meant it. She did, her mind wasn't working but her feelings were. "I didn't mean to go that far either but I think you were right about insemination-less baby and more love in the community."

Asher blushed as he remembered that speech. "We should take the pill now," he gets up.

"I can't," Inger replies, still sleepy, "insemination today."

"I don't think that's necessary anymore," Asher replies. Inger blushes and looks down.

"I hope not," Inger agrees, she gets up, her body charging up, slowly. "I'd rather not host their test tube product."

Asher chuckles. "I don't blame you." He walks into the bathroom. "Do you mind if I shower first?" Asher asks as he turns the shower on. "I have to go in five minutes. It's 9:30."

"Yes! So do I!" Inger says, jumping up from the bed. Without thinking she races into the bathroom where Asher is showering and pulls off her nightgown.

Asher yelps and covers himself with a towel inside the shower and Inger shrieks with the nightgown around her.  "Well, we're both late, both didn't take the pill, and it's not something we both didn't see..."Asher winks.

Inger glares at him. "Kidding!" Asher rinses himself and leaves with his now wet towel still on.

She came down to see Asher alrady sitting at the table a minute the later. She sat next to him and he handed her food. They didn't look at each other for awhile. "Do you want to share your dream first?"

Asher looked uncomfortable. "Um... you were in it... Uh we danced. I held you close... Uh let's just forget this sharing dreams today," he told Inger. "I have to take the pill before work, too."

"Okay," Inger agreed. They got up and left their apartment complex. Neither showed any feelings as they walked outside. They didn't hold hands and said the standard ''goodbye'' standardly, so their audience of neighbors didn't suspect anything. Then they rode away on their bikes in different directions.

0o0o0o0

When Inger got to the hospital Sujoy met at once. "Good you're here, Inger! Follow me!" She was put in the standard birthmother uniform before production and was told to sit on the stirrups. Sujoy moved her legs apart the right distance. He made sure she was comfortable before he checked her with a metal instrument. He was oddly careful of their feelings for a doctor. He looked up at her. "Inger how did this happen? The hymen is torn!"

"Uh it was um...sexing," she said, blushing.

Sujoy didn't look like he understood. "I'm afraid I don't understand you must use precise language, Inger."

"What I mean is we were rolling-"

"Oh Well you mustn't strain yourself that much. Did your course come?" he asked. "You're not bleeding."

"No."

"Maybe you moved too streniously. Becareful when you do that," he told her. He took out a needle and put a suction under her. She felt a weird sensation. "You can relax for a moment." Then Sujoy left. moment." Then Sujoy left.

Inger, very fatigued, slept while Sujoy left. She found herself shook awake a few minutes later. Sujoy was next to her with another suction. She felt the reverse of suction. "Your inseminated now," he told her. "You will feel morning sickness, enlarged breasts, and fatiguein an hour," he told her. Technology in sameness made pregnancy very quick, but quicker by insemination.

"You can live in your aparment the first 2 months, but you have to check here all the time and keep a special device that you can alert us with." He gave her a small beeper. "Then after that you have to stay here overnight until your product is due.

After he left, Inger rely sick all of a sudden, she ran to the bathroom and threw up. When she looked down she could've sworn  her bossom grew a bit. She couldn't tell with her top.

 


	8. Release of Feelings

Months pass by and Inger only has one night before she has to leave for the hospital for the rest of her pregnancy. She wobbles into the kitchen and Asher hops off the counter to put his hand on her stomach. "Our product of love is growing," he smiles at her.

She smiles up at him. "It's growing out of love." Asher smiled and handed her some food.n

"You should eat, you have to eat for two..."

"Or three..." Inger pats her stomach, though she doesn't look big enough. "Though the second one will be sent to elsewhere anyways..." She looks down, sadly, "but still, I wouldn't want to lose it either."

"Don't say that!" Inger looks up to see an unreadable, smoldering expression on Asher's face. He tilts her chin up so she looks at him. "No matter how many newchildren are in your womb, none of them will be sent to elsewhere," Asher assures her, softly.

"Asher, it's against the rules," she says softly.

Asher looks too frustrated for words. He pulls her towards him roughly into a hug, but he is careful about her pregnancy, and strokes her hair. "When are are following the rules, anyways," he merely says, softly. Asher and Inger stopped taking the pills until they had to go to their job(well only Asher did, Inger was exempt from the rule since she was a birthmother), sharing dreams unless they were interesting, or sharing shallow feelings. "You should rest now," he pecks her lips. He turns around and leaves but Inger grabs his arm.

"Asher! This is my last night together, we should do something!" Asher stares at her then smiles, devilishly.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" Asher asks, beaming.

Inger smiles at him. Inger thought awhile. "How about a trip to the river?"

Asher beams. "That sounds like something we could do!"

"Well let's not waste anymore time!" Inger beamed. Asher held his arm out and Inger linked her arm in it.

Asher paused. "Wait! I forgot my pill!" Asher picked it up but Inger put her hand on his.

"Skip it for today," she told him with a smile. Asher smiled at her and put the bottle back down.

Inger and Asher walked on the very top of their apartment complex and there was a little bridge from the pigeon hole. Down the stairs to a path in the shallow woods. They didn't have to worry about anyone seeing them without taking the pill when they walked through the path. The path lead them through the shalow woods a pass between mountains which is really a ravine. Inger squealed and bounced as she looked around. Asher chuckled.

They walked over to the river and stood at the edge. They watched the water rushed beneath them. Asher turned to Inger. "We need a raft!"

"A raft?"

Asher led Inger to the trees and took out a pocket knife. He cut off a few branches and put them in a pile. While he worked on putting them together, Inger extracted gum from the Acacia tree which they used to bind the branches together to form a raft with . Once the raft was ready they put it in the water and Asher held his hand out to Inger. Once she was on with Asher's help, Asher tied them onto the raft with hemp rope he bought. He carefully tied it under one of her legs and lifted her on him, making her lean on him. He used a thick branch to paddle the raft through the turbelant water.

Inger squealed as she held onto Asher, who laughed. They were soaked once they reached the other end of the ravine and stopped near a cove. Asher untied the rope once the raft was set near the rocks and got off before helping Inger off. There was a pool of water near the cove. "Let's go swimming!" Inger pulled Asher with her to the pond.

"But removing clothing in public is against the rules and very rude," Asher said.

Inger beamed, "the public can't see us and we haven't been following the rules anyways."

"Okay," Asher took his tunic off so he was just in his under shorts.

Inger took her long tunic and skirt off leaving her in her undergarments. Asher blushed seeing that then he walked up to Inger and kept walking towards her so she kept backing away until she fell in the pond. Asher laughed as Inger resurfaced, spluttering. She held her hand out to Asher. Still laughing, Asher took it and gasped as he was pulled in, unexpectedly. Inger laughed now as Asher resurfaced, glaring at her.

Asher spluttered and splashed a wave of water at Inger. Inger laughed and splashed water back at him. Then they started a fight of splashing water at each other and laughing. Then Asher swam around Inger. When Asher dove under water he blushed when he saw Inger's garments were a little see through. He dove back quickly. "Ing, your garments-"

"Why aren't you using all of my name?" Inger asked.

Too busy being embarassed, Asher forgot. "I picked up a habit to use half or less of your name from the memory," Asher explained. "It's a nickname."

"Oh," Inger replied. "But why?"

"It's something friends do. But Inger, your garments are see through. I saw it when I dove under water, I'm sorry!" Asher didn't apologize because it was standard but because he felt

"Huh?" Inger pulled herself out of the water and blushed. Asher didn't look at her after he helped her out of the little pond. He looked away while she put her tunic and lower dress back on. When she was ready he walked with her into the cove and she sat down for awhile. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied. She smiled at him. he leaned into her and kissed her softly.

"I'm really going to miss you, Inger."

"I'm reagoing to miss you too, Ash." Asher smiled at her using the nickname.

"Ready?" Inger nodded and stood up. Asher led her to the raft and helped her get on it. He tied them with the help rope again and the raft took off down the river. Inger held onto Asher as the raft bounced through the river.

But the river only went one way and it got faster. "Inger!" Asher was worried for Inger since she was 3 months pregnant. Asher dug his tree branch into the river rocks with all his strength so the raft got stuck in the rocks. Asher helped Inger off onto the rocks. Inger sat down on the rocks, panting and holding her stomach.

Asher noticed some thick vines above them and pulled them down. He he took the hemp rope off the raft and tied it to the vines. He leaned over Inger and tied it carefully around her pregnant belly then tied it around himself and finally on the vines. Then he helped her up and pulled on the hemp rope. Inger and him felt themselves lift into the air and hoisted across the ravine as Asher kept pulling the rope. Inger giggled as they slid across the vine to the other side of the ravine. When they were on the other side, Asher unhooked them. Asher helped Inger hoist herself down then they walked down the ravine.

"That was the most fun I've ever had!" Inger giggled, not bothering to use proper language.

Asher grinned. "I agree!" He held his arm out and she linked her arm in his. They went back to the apartment complex and Inger took a shower first since was three months pregnant. Once she changed into something comfortable, she laid on the bed. When Asher came out, she was already asleep. He smiled at that and pulled a blanket over her, kissing her on the cheek. Then he went to the kitchen, set something for them to eat before coming back. He laid next to her with his arm around her, keeping her up held against him; not ever wanting to let her go.

o

Asher and Inger woke up the next morning, ready to leave. Inger got her stuff ready and sat at the table with Asher, who was pouting. Asher kissed her on the lips. "I'll visit everyday," he told her.

Inger hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Visiting hours are from 10pm-8pm! you can visit. Everyday unless I'm in labor or something," Asher stroked her hair, sadly.

Break Asher took the pill and walked outside with Inger. They walked to their bikes. Inger and Asher looked at each other. "How am I going to ride this?" Alicunda asked. Since Inger was 3 months, she wasn't suppose to ride her bike. Asher thought for a second. "I know! sit on the bike handle."

"What?! Asher I'm 3 months pregnant!"

"That's why you will have to ride on my bike handle!" Asher helped her into his bike handle and held her waist while riding with one hand. Since Inger was 3 months pregnant, she was a little bigger so the bike was a little unbalanced. But Asher was able to balance the bike with his weight and her leaning back.

Everyone stared at them as they rode by. Some people muttered and shook their heads. Fiona laughed when she saw them ride by and Lily, recently assigned a Storyteller, giggled, saying it gave her a new idea.

Asher reached the hospital and parked carefully so Inger could get off without getting hurt. "Goodbye Inger, see you later!" Inger looked at Asher's face, his twinkling eyes were stoic with the rest of his face since he was taking the pill. But Inger wasn't and she would miss Asher. She at his eyes to see if she could find the sadness of Asher missing her she saw earlier in the morning.

"Bye Asher!" she touched his arm. Asher became alarmed.

"I'm sorry I touched you, Asher it was rude," Inger chanted. Asher relaxed, smiling. But Inger thought Asher was being rude by ignoring her.

"It's okay, Inger, I forgive you, have a safe delivery and a pleasant day," he passed by her and rode away on his bike. She watched him and wondered how it could be the same Asher who was so moody this morning.

Inger walked into the hospital, hoping she'd see Asher soon. But it would be awhile before she saw Asher again. Forgetting her rudeness, she let tears fall down her face. She saw an unusual change on Asher as he walked away. His curly hair changed. It became a light pale, warm color. Two words came to her: _Yellow red_. She heard a combinations of sounds, it was sad but fit her mood, accurately. _Heartache_ another word came to her.

Asher was riding to the Nurturing Center when he was stopped by Phillippa, his old sister an 8 who volunteered for item delivery. "Hi Philippa," he greeted.

"Hi Asher! There is a letter for you!" Philippa handed Asher a letter closed with a seal sticker.

"Thanks Philippa!" Asher opened it and Philippa rode away. Asher read, _Asher, I want to see you. Don't worry about your job at the nurturing center, you are excused since they think I am asking you questions about Jonas. - The Giver_

Asher frowned confused, remembering the memories but not why he needed them. He rode past the nurtering center to the house of old. When he entered the annex, the receptionist paged him. He opened the door to find the Giver sitting there with a packed bag. "Jonas is ready to see you, Asher," he said. He paused. "Ooh you're on the pill... don't worry, Jonas has a solution for that."


	9. Asher and Fiona

Asher stood where he was and stared at the Giver. "How?" Instead of answering, the Giver stood up and rummaged through a small storage space at the back of the annex. He emerged a moment later with a bag in his hand.  
  
"I packed some food, water, clothes, a compass, and a flashight for you," the Giver held out the bag to Asher. "I packed some extra jackets in case you need one more."  
  
"Where am I going?" Asher asked.  
  
"North east of this community, all you have to do is make sure your compass always pointed at northeast after you leave this community."  
  
The Giver opens a drawer and takes out a small pill capsule. "These are your pills." Then he gave Asher another basket full of food. "I added these foods to your regular supply of food but these foods are special. They reverse the effect of the pill. A few days ago I visited Jonas with the 8's when they went to nearest community. I went on pretense of helping the 7's deal with the memories and the memories of the other community, but I really went because I knew Jonas was in the community the 7's were going to. Jonas told me these things he ate not only reversed the effects of the pill but helped him with his moods as he experienced more memories."  
  
He dumped the basket upside down on a table. Different types of food fell on the table. Asher never saw that much food at the community. "Whole wheat bread, pasta, and boo berry and Rice Krispie Treat cereal triggers the release of insulin in the bloodstream. Insulin removes all the amino acids in the bloodstream except for tryptophan. Tryptophan is converted to serotonin in the brain. Serotonin is an important nuerotransmitter in our brain. Serotonin has an affect on our well being. When it's low, you're more likely to feel stressed, depressed, or angry. This will help you with your bad memories."  
  
The Protein in soybeans, eggs, beanburgers break down in three amino acids. One of them tyrosine fuels the prodction of neurotransmitters norepinepherine, dopamine, and epinephrine. These neurotransmitters make us feel alert and energetic. This will get you out of the numbness from the pill."  
  
"Coffee is a good antidepressant but thaking more than one to two is not recommended."  
  
"Spinich has a lot of folic acid so it alleviates depression."  
  
"Brazilian nuts, sunflower seeds, and honey nut Oh cereal are good sources of selenium. People with less levels of selenium are more anxious, higher levels help normalize moods."  
  
"Omega 3 eggs have fatty acids that are important for the health of nerve and brain cell membrane. These fats decrease your risk for depression."  
  
"Berries like blueberries, raspberries, and goji berries all contain high levels of antioxidents that destroy free radicals that damage cells."  
  
"Cookies or brownies or anything sweet high in sugar or fat causes the brain to release endorphins which send pleasure signals throughout the body."  
  
"Chocolate has a large amount of phenylethylamine, a stimulant connected with love and sexual attraction. It effects the blood pressure and blood sugar levels giving you a feeling of excitement. It also quickens your pulse, similar to how you feel in love. This will unrepress the stirrings the pill has repressed."  
  
The Giver put everything in pill case shaped bag and gave it to Asher, who put it the bag. "You don't know what weather is because weather, climate is controlled by sameness. It's a huge biosphere ironically fueled by the sun's energy captured with very expensive, sturdy equipment. Sameness could afford those, s equipment mainly by saving money on weather related costs."  
  
Asher took off his tunic and lay down on his back. The Giver put his hand on Asher's back. Asher was at a warm place, it was how he felt when he wore a few blankets. The more weirder thing was that the place was like a giant versions of bathtubs at the house of the old. There was big showers, too and big slides over the big bathtubs. Girls and boys of every age group ran around in small pieces of clothing that were smooth material that looks like it didn't soak through in water. The clothes didn't look too appropriate, the boys didn't have tops and pants. And the girls had half a shirt and three forths a pant. They all had different quialities, varying in shade and texture. All very bright mainly because of the sky and sun. Asher felt energized and relaxed as he blinked. Everything about the memory did. The sky above was deeper than the light shade in sameness and had a happy quality that Asher liked. So did the grass and the trees. The water was like the sky but it was more greenish. Asher looked down and noticed he was dressed like the guys too. And the air was as moist as the water around Asher.   
  
He walked around and tried one of the slides in the big bathtub. He sat on a plastic, round light thing that floated on water and went down the slide in it. When he reached the water, he fell in and the round, plastic thing overturned without him. He laughed as he resurfaced and swam to the edge of the pool, it was fun. As he got out, he noticed the sky turned the same color as sameness. Asher looked around but the rest of the qualities remained, but just the sky changed and it wasn't flat but there were puffs. There was a dark purplish gray hint was still a different quality than in sameness. Everyone was getting out of the pool and moving away from the pool, quickly as if they were worried about staying near the water. Asher looked up then followed the crowd, deciding it must be for a good reason.  
  
A gush of air was flowing around the trees and Asher got an omnious feeling. A light flashed in the sky in a streak and a loud, rumbling sound followed. Asher jumped. He was afraid and waited with everyone else in the waterpark. As people talked casually and collected their belongings; Asher anxiously waited to see what would happen next. All that happened was streaks of water started to fall like a shower. Asher waited for the scary sound and lighting to come back but it only came back a few times. Until a big streak hit the pool. Asher jumped as people exclaimed 'whoa' 'holy!' around him. And some people exclaimed 'I got it on video!' "Is it going to hit us?" he asked a person standing near by.  
  
The guy laughed nervously. "Nah, this rarely happens, there's a probablity of this happening. But as you just saw, it does happen and that is why you should always stay away from water during a thunderstorm cuz you never know."  
  
The memory ended and Asher sat back up. He looked at the Giver, wiping his skin to find he was dry unlike the memory. "Wait let me give you another one." Asher lay back down.  
  
Asher was walking down a street when white stuff started to fall all around him. The air was the opposite of the last memory it pricked his skin and made him wish he had a few blankets. White pieces fell from the sky, it was soft and cold but when it landed on him it became water. Asher watched as it fell like pieces of soft cake and covered the ground and landscape in a glistening white blanket. It was beautiful. Asher saw little kids making shapes out of it or lying on their backs in it and moving their arms, making imprint shapes in the snow. A round clump of snow in a ball shape hit Asher's face. Asher wiped his face, it was cold and wet. Some people were sitting on flat objects and going down hills covered in the white blanket.  
  
Asher sat up. "That's just the most opposite types of weather. There are many types that vary in different regions and seasons."  
  
The Giver looked at Asher. "It's time for you to go now, Asher."  
  
"Bye and thanks for your help," Asher replied.  
  
"Good luck Asher," The Giver replied.  
  
Asher decided to see Inger after he walked out of the annex. He placed the bag in the new child seat his new bike came with and rode towards the hospital. On the way he met Fiona, who came out of the house of old.  
  
"Hi Asher," Fiona said.  
  
"Hi Fiona."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the hospital to see Inger."  
  
"What's in that bag?"  
  
"I can't really tell you."  
  
"Why not?" Fiona looked sad all of a sudden. "Jonas kept things from us before he went to elsewhere leaving us with all the memories. If he just tried to tell us before, we could've helped him and this community with the memories." Fiona looked like she was going to cry. "Jonas doesn't think I understand but I do. I just released my favorite old person today. It makes me sad when I think of how I was the only person with them to celebrate their life successes. Everyone who was with them when they were assigned their jobs and applied for family units wasn't there. I was wondering if Jonas was here, would we celebrate each other's lives us when we got to the house of old?"  
  
Asher smiled, and put a comforting hand on Fiona's shoulder. "Jonas would've made sure we celebrated each other's lives at the house of old. It's his whole reason for running away to elsewhere. He wants us to have more to look forward to in life then celebrating our life in the house of old with a release. Do you know what a release is, Fiona?"  
  
Fiona looked at him. "I haven't performed one yet," she replied.  
  
The Giver didn't tell Asher to give memories but the Giver wants Asher to train everyone in the community to use the memories. Asher sighed, Fiona wouldnt' understand what he was doing. "I apologize for being rude," Asher put his hand up Fiona's shirt from the back. Fiona yelped and jumped back. "Don't panic Fiona, I'm just transferring memories to you." The memory of a twin baby being killed was transferred to Fiona.  
  
Fiona had a mixture sick and sad look on her face after Asher pulled his hand back. "The new child didn't go anywhere it was killed!"  
  
"That is what release is about," Asher replied. "When Jonas tried to get me to stop playing 'bang' and explain how he felt, I thought he was controlling us thus doing what he said he opposed. But now I understand why he was doing it, he was trying to share the weight of the memories with the community. Because without them, they didn't know killing was wrong anymore."  
  
Fiona looked sad. "Jonas did the right thing. But that only made this community stricter."  
  
"I know," Asher told Fiona, he leaned towards her. "I'm going to see Jonas," he said quietly.  
  
Fiona looked surprised. "Where? Jonas drowned"  
  
"He didn't, he went to another community with Gabriel, the new child that was suppose to be released."  
  
"How are you going to go there?"  
  
"I'm going to ride there... Do you want to come Fiona?"  
  
Fiona's response startled Asher. "Can I stay there?"  
  
"If you want," Asher said, glancing at Fiona carefully.  
  
"Good, I don't want to live here any longer if they release people. "I'm going to see Inger before I leave first."  
  
"Okay. But I left my bike at the House of Old though," Fiona said.  
  
"No problem," Asher said, "ride on my bike handle. Like Inger did."  
  
Fiona giggled. "Oh right I remember." Fiona sat on Asher's bike handle and once they were balanced, Asher rode off to the hospital.  
  
At the hospital, the receptionist showed Asher and Fiona Inger's room. When they came near her room a doctor and two birthmothers walked out, chuckling. Asher never saw a doctor or anyone at their job chuckle except for Storytellers or people who worked at the House of Old like Fiona.  
  
When Asher and Fiona entered they saw Inger, much bigger, leaning back, reading a magazine. "You've grown," Asher speaks making Inger look up.  
  
"Asher?! Fiona?" She smiles.  
  
"Hi Inger!" Fiona smiles.  
  
Asher hugs her when they reach her bed and Fiona and him sit down. "I wanted to see you before I left."  
  
"Where are you going?" Inger is confused but she has a feeling she knows.  
  
"To see Jonas," Asher replies, quietly. "Fiona is coming with me so she can stay with Jonas."  
  
"Wait you're leaving this community?" Inger looks at Fiona.  
  
"I don't want to end up like everyone else here," Fiona said. "I just hope you don't have twins," she looks at Inger's stomach. "Otherwise they will kill one of your products."  
  
Inger gasps and Asher puts his hand on her hand. "Sadly it's true but don't worry. I'll be back before your... our products are due and I'll smuggle one to elsewhere like Jonas took Gabriel if you have twins." He put his hand on her stomach and smiled.  
  
"How are you going do that?" Inger looked at Asher.  
  
"Jonas's family unit appealed for Gabe when he was about to be released, I'll apply for an appeal and smuggle him out," Asher explained.  
  
Inger looked reassured and Asher hugged her. He put his hand on her stomach and she put her hand on his. "We have to go now," Asher said. He took somethng out of his pocket. "I found this near the river bank once, I always liked this object." He gave her a ring with an eye shape. There was a light stone in the center and spiral shaped wings on the side. The ring flashed with an unusual quality. Everyone saw it. The stone was still light but it was a green like Asher saw in his memory. The band was the color of peach and the wings were darker than the stone, purplish blue.  
  
"Thanks Asher," Inger said putting it on her finger. People in the community never had personal objects they needed so this was special.  
  
Asher smiled at her with sparkling eyes. "We have to go now," he bent down and kissed Inger lightly. "Have a safe delivery."  
  
Fiona hugged Inger next. "Have a safe delivery."  
  
"Thanks. Have a safe journey," Inger replied. "Come back before the delivery."  
  
Asher smiled. "I promise."


	10. Asher and Fiona's escape

Asher and Fiona walked besides the river to the edge of the community. The Giver gave Asher a camaflouge tent in the bag as well as animal costumes, like deer. It turned out, as Asher and Fiona walked further away from the community, that animals did exist. Asher and Fiona saw squirells running up trees, birds, and deers running past them at rare times.

Asher and Fiona wore the deer costumes, which realistic looking and insulated their body heat on the inside; while it was still light out. Animals were kept out of the community so Asher and Fiona made their way to the community border, very quickly. Once they were out, they took off the deer costume. They would only wear it  whenever a plane flew by.

Asher checked the compass and tried to follow it north as much as he could. But the landscape was too curvy and uneven as they left. As beautiful as it was, they weren't used to it. Asher even had to carry Fiona across a stream.

Asher looked up at the setting sun's colors reflecting off a river. "It's close to night time, Fiona," he told her. "We  should rest now."

"I've never knew night had so many elements," Fiona said, looking curiously at the setting sun.

"I know," Asher said, coming up besides her as she watched the sun set and stars peak out. The scene gave him energy, made him feel alive and pleasant. But there was a block in his mind, keeping him from feeling this. Like he couldn't remember how to feel like that.

"The light just went away at the community," Fiona said, watching in awe as the bright sphere sunk in the horizon. "What is that ball?" And faint stars appeared on the cooler end of the sky.

Asher could see everything in color. He wondered if Fiona could. "It's the sun... They don't let us see it at the community. Hey, Fiona, eat this!" He handed her sunflower seeds and brownies. Fiona took both in her hands, confused. "It will reverse the effect of the pills," Asher explained.

Fiona stuffed the sunflower seeds in her mouth then took a bite of the brownie. Asher watched her as he ate the same things/ After she finished both, Asher noticed her eyes weren't glazed over anymore. She looked around, even more brightly. At the same time Asher felt the block keeping him from feeling was gone. "It's beautiful, everything has its own element!" Fiona looked around wildly.

Asher felt her enthusiasm and laughed. Fiona glanced at him and giggled, too. Asher smiled at her as she caught his eyes. If Inger was there, he'd feel some warm, pleasant feeling surrounding love. But it was Fiona, who loved his best friend. But he still felt love, a friendly one that couldn't ever be passionate or increase his heartbeat. The same kind he felt for Jonas. "We're free Asher!" Fiona exclaimed, dancing around.

"I know Fiona!" Asher chuckled. "For you, this is permanent!"

Fiona stopped dancing and frowned. "But I won't get to see you again."

Asher smiled. "Don't worry, you can always visit. And soon the community  will be free so you never know."

Fiona smiled. "I hope so. Jonas is... Jonas is..."

"You love him?" Asher asked.

"That is imprecise but I feel I do love Jonas. It's not complete with you, Jonas and my friend. And I won't get to see Inger's newchild. I'll miss her too! I never had a female friend before."

"We'll visit," Asher said softly. "With the baby, too. I promise."

Fiona smiled and picnched Asher's cheek. "You better! With your newchild."

Asher nodded. He wondered if he'd be able to find his newchild after the community took it. "Do you think the community Jonas is at, takes newchildren from the parents?" Asher asked.

"No, based on what you described it looks like they don't take newchildren or the old," Fiona replied. "Their council  doesn't look like it makes them do anything."

"You're lucky you get to stay there, with Jonas too," Asher smiled at Fiona. "I'm glad you came with me, Fiona."

Fiona smiled at Asher. "Me too. Jonas will be so surprised when he sees us!"

"Well not me," Asher smiled, "the Giver probably told him I'm coming. But you."

Fiona blushed a bit. "He won't be able to believe we're there."

Asher grinned. "I know."

The sky became an indigo color and many stars appeared. "So many dots of light," Fiona gasped, looking up.

"They're called stars," Asher said. "They're like the sun. Just like we have many communities there are many communities in the sky with a planet like ours, that's all of the land of the communities, with each sun or star of its own."

"Yeah, you can see them when our sun and its blinding brightness goes away."

"Wow," Fiona said, "they're like our sun, all giving us a tiny light." Fiona turned towards Asher. "That's what all the other communities, you, The Giver,and Jonas are like. Little lights shining on us when the community's blinding light goes away."

Asher smiled. "That's a nice way to think of it."  

"Goodnight Asher."

"Good night Fiona." Fiona set up the camaflouge tent and went inside. Asher put out the campfire and stared at the stars a little while, longer.

Then he heard  rustling in the bush. He saw a snake slither out. Asher watched in horror as it slithered towards the tent. It tried to get in what it thought was a bush but it couldn't. It gave up. Asher gasped as he saw a bigger animal, like a deer but twisted horns bump into the tent. The tent didn't budge or break. It just shook a little.

The sunlight streamed early in the morning. Asher woke up as the sunlight hit his face. Fiona was still asleep on the other side of the tent. Asher got up and went outside to cook something for them to eat.

Fiona came out a little later with red liquid on her pants, looking crabby. Asher looked at her. "Morning Fiona!" he said. He noticed the red liquid. "What happened Fiona?" 

"I don't know," Fiona exclaimed, near tears. "I woke up with my stomach hurting then I noticed red liquid flooded in my pants!"

"Fiona, that's blood!" Asher exclaimed. "Did you poke yourself?"

"No, I slept nicely, Asher," Fiona replied, then she became uncomfortable. "It came from the same place I relieve myself."

Asher became uncomfortable too. He scratched the back of his neck. "Maybe the Giver has something in here that will help." Asher dug through the satchel. He didn't find anything except square pads. He suddenly remembered a memory of waking up next to Inger where Inger and her side of the bed was stained a bit red. He remembered realizing it was blood and being afraid. He remembered Inger laughing, taking a pad, and explaining to him about the female reproductive cycle that were unrestrained for the birthmother. It was a  cycle that were used to carry products at the right time.  

"Fiona!" Asher exclaimed, "you're having your cycle. Inger had them too before she started carrying a product. They are functions of your body for getting ready for carrying a product. Use these until it goes away." Asher tossed her all the pads in there. There were three packages of it. "Use this until it goes away."

Fiona caught the pads. "I want to clean myself first."

Um there is a river nearby," Asher replied.

Fiona took the pads and walked to the river. She came back a few minutes later in only a towel. Asher looked away. "I apologize for seeing you," Asher chanted even though he didn't believe in the communities' mantras anymore.

 Fiona was his best friend's love and Inger was his. He didn't even feel any attraction for Fiona even though she was pretty. Fiona didn't come out of the tent. When Asher told Fiona, he was going to explore, Fiona told him she wanted to rest. "That's alright, I think Inger mentioned she was tired during the cycle, too."

"I'm not just tired, it hurts," Fiona replied, curled up on the soft floor of the tent, clutching her blanket.

"I'm sorry," Asher replied, feeling sorry fo her. "I hope you feel better."

Asher walked around the rugged area and found a rocky area with water falling from it. Asher gasped. He ran back to tell Fiona. When he came back, she was sitting outside on her blanket. "Feelig better?" he asked.

"A little," she replied. 

"Do you think you can walk, I want to show you something."

"Sure, a little," Fiona replied. Asher held his hand out and helped Fiona up, after she took it. Asher carried their stuff since Fiona wasn't feeling too good. Fiona glanced around once they reached the waterfall.

"Asher, this is amazing! This would've been a great bath for the old! They would've loved it!" Fiona glanced around, amazed.

Asher smiled at her enthusiasm. He watched her sit on the rocks, she seemed to look less  worn out. "Thanks for bringing me here, Asher, I feel better!"

"Anytime," Asher replied, sitting next to her.

As Fiona put her feet in the water, Asher felt wet on his skin. He noticed the area was warm around them and he was feeling hot. The sun was high in the sky above them. He felt sticky. He looked at the water. He wished he could wash himself in there. He looked at it and wondered why not. "Sorry for being rude," he told Fiona.

He stripped his shirt and tunic off until he was only in his undershorts. Then he jumped in the water. Fiona gaped at him then squeaked after water sprayed when he jumped in. "Asher!"

"Come in, Fiona, the water is great!"

Fiona felt a little hot and sticky too. She took off her dress until she was only in her garments. She felt a little self conscious but Asher was too busy swimming under the waterfall to notice her. She jumped in and swam around. 

Asher smiled when he saw her and splashed her. She splashed him back. Asher laughed. They swam towards the rushing water. "Can we swim in it?" Fiona asked.

"I think!" Asher swam through it. Fiona swam under it.  Asher followed her. They climbed out of the water and stood on a rock behind it. There was a sheet of clear water in front of them. Fiona looked at Asher, water dripping from his soaked curls, only wearing damp shorts. Asher glanced at Fiona, her hair soaking wet, her undergarments soaked and stuck to her. Fiona's heart beat and heat rose to her face, so close to Asher. 

Asher merely smiled, jovially at her, and was glad her undergarments didn't soak through like Inger's. Both of their undergarements weren't white, they were blue.

Fiona didn't think of Asher like that. She'd rather be in a position like this with Jonas; but her heartbeat wouldn't calm down. Asher snapped her out of it,  by grabbing her hand and jumping through the sheet of water with her. She squeaked as they passed through the cool sheet of  water and landed in the pool a few minutes later.

As Fiona, spluttered she watched Asher laugh and wade away. "Fiona watch this!" The intense feeling she had was gone. She figured it must've been due to her cycle. She looked up to see Asher grabbed a vine and swung across the water. He let go and fell in the water nearby.

Fiona forget her feelings brought on by the cycle and quickly swam to the edge of the rocks again. "Asher look at this!" She found a small, open tunel carved on the side. She climbed on top and slid down it to the pool. She wasn't even feeling pain anymore.

Asher laughed and swam around her. "Nice, Fiona!" He paused, swimming around her. "Fiona why is the water red? Oh whoa!" Asher quickly swam away from Fiona. Fiona looked down and blushed.

Asher quickly climbed out of the pool. And Fiona followed. Asher held his hand out, helping Fiona out of the water. When Fiona climbed out, blood mixed with water streamed down between her legs. "I think we swam enough for today."

Fiona nodded. "We did." Asher went to the tent while Fiona washed herself off and changed behind a rock. While she was behind a rock, she felt someone watching her.

Fiona shrieked when she saw pale eyes in the water. Asher ran back. "What happened, Fiona?" He paused, standing at the edge of the rock, not going behind it.

"Fiona came out, dressed. She pointed at the water. "I saw eyes in it!"

Asher glanced at the water. "That's odd, Fiona, we were even swimming in there before."

"I know," Fiona replied, "something is not right."

"Why don't we leave this area," Asher said, believing Fiona, "let's leave before night fall." He got a weird feeling, suddenly.

"Okay," Fiona stumbled. Asher put her arm around his neck and led her to the camp. After Asher heated up the sandwiches the Giver packed, Asher packed up the camp. Fiona helped by putting things in the bag. "Ready?" Asher asked.

"Yeah," Fiona muttered, then she fell down, moaning.

"Fiona?" Asher ran to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I- I just feel cramps," she moaned. Asher helped her sit up. Fiona squeezed her eyes, hissing with pain. After a bit she relaxed and leaned back.

"Will you be okay?" Asher asked, holding her arm.

"Yeah," Fiona shook her head, old  tears leaving her eyes. Ashe held his hand out and Fiona took it, standing up. When she was standing up, she wobbled.

Asher held her to steady her. Asher picked everything up the bag and they walked foward. After a mile, Fiona was stumbling, worn out. So Asher picked her up fireman style and kept walking. "Thanks Asher," Fiona mumbled. She felt  protected  around Asher. A  word came to her. "You're chivalrous," she told him. 

Asher ducked his head, his face tinting. Asher walked carrying Fiona on and off for a few miles. They heard a familiar sound above and both jumped. "A plane!" Fiona exclaimed, holding onto Asher, piggyback style. Asher glanced up. He set Fiona down and they wore their deer costumes. The plane passed by them. When the plane was gone, Asher and Fiona removed their deer costumes. And they kept walking.

After awhile of following the compass to the direction the Giver told Asher to follow; the landscape around them changed in a day. Soft, white material covered the ground and the air was crisp. The sky was a bright, crystal blue. Asher and Fiona, shivered. Asher pulled out the jackets in the bag and gave on to Fiona. It was harder to walk on the soft thing, ironically but they trekked on.

They stopped once and ate the last parts of their food. Then they climbed up the hill. Half way through, Fiona collapsed. Asher ighed, but remembered Inger, Jonas,  Fiona, and his newchild coming."Not now, Fiona! you have to go live with Jonas!" Asher picked Fiona up, bridal style, and stumbled up the hill, but there was a lot of weight on him. "Asher wait!" Fiona mumbled. Asher paused and kneeled down, laying Fiona on the ground. Fiona took the bags from Asher and took out a rope. She tied it to the bag and threw it on the ground. As Asher walked, she pulled the bag with the rope.

Soon they made it on the hill. "We mdae it Asher!" Fiona hugged Asher then made Asher set her down. She jumped up and down next to Asher. "We did it Asher!"

"We did Fiona!" There was a flat thing that slid on the snow on the hill.

"I think we slid down the hill on that," Fiona said, getting in with their stuff. Asher got in too and pushed them off.

They slid down, fast, and Fiona giggled. Asher laughed too. The movement was fun, exhilerating, and effective.

 

 


	11. Over the mountain to Elsewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Preview!

d 

Inger rested per doctor's orders. She fell asleep for a light nap and dreamt of Asher and Fiona sliding down an oddly white hill, looking happy. But when they reached the bottom a white beast jumped in front of them. Inger woke up, startled. She stroked her ring and looked out the window, wondering where they were. A memory of a couple like her and Asher came to her. The guy held something behind his back and showed the girl a box like Asher gave to her. A word came to her: gift. She looked down at the ring and rubbed her hand over it, smiling. It was a pleasant memory but it still made her sad, thinking of Asher. She didn't know pleasant memories could do that. It was a week since Asher gave her the ring and left. Her product kicked a little as she kissed the ring. It kicked everywhere, she wondered how it moved around so quickly. "You like it too?" she asked her stomach, smiling. It kicked in response.

0o0o0

Jonas woke up suddenly. He had a dream he was underwater while a familiar redhead and a familiar curly haired, ginger swam around. One sounded like Asher the other like Fiona. He was waiting there while they swam and jumped around. Then suddenly they got out. A minute later he sees Fiona alone behind a rock. Just like he wanted many years ago in his dream, she  removes  her clothes. Then she looks down at him, shrieks and covers herself. After that Jonas wakes up. He realizes he had his first stirrings in awhile after being off the pill for a long time.

 

o

Kira brought some materials she wove to a town. When she reached the inn she was suppose to deliver to she saw a sled at the edge of the inn. Jonas who was with her, stopped. "This sled is familiar," he said, looking at it.

Kira looked at him oddly. "How can you recognize one sled?"

"When I came here," Jonas said, distantly. "Someone from the community's here!" He ran inside the inn. Kira followed him, completely confused.

 When Jonas entered the inn he stopped short in shock. He could hardly believe his eyes, his friends Asher was carrying Fiona in piggyback style, and Fiona was pulling a bag by a rope she held. "Please we need a place to stay," Asher begged. 

"I'm sorry young man you need money to rent a room," the man replied.

 "I'll pay," Jonas acted quick and walked foward. Asher and Fiona turned to look at him, both blinking to make sure Jonas was really there. "I'm really here guys," Jonas said, putting a hand on both their shoulders. "Come on, you need to rest first." Jonas handed the inn keeper money and he gave Jonas 2 keys. Jonas took the rope from Fiona and motioned for Asher to set her down. Jonas picked Fiona up bridal style and picked the bag up. He slung an arm around Asher and led them towards the rooms.

 On the second floor they stopped in front of two rooms. Jonas set  Fiona down in the second one. Jonas helped Asher settle on the bed while Kira helped Fiona. After the two slept long enough in the warm rooms, they woke up with soup and bread besides them. "Jonas?" Asher asked, trying to sit up. 

 "Don't exert yourself Ash, you need to save your strength!" Jonas searched through the bag. "It looks like atleast the Giver prepared you." Asher ate the soup, Jonas gave him. 

Asher sat up. "I feel good, Jonas. Fiona doesn't. The Giver prepared us with everything. Even  pads for Fiona's cycle."

"Cycle?" Jonas asked.

Asher scrached the back of his neck. "It's something Inger gets it too. Blood comes out from between their legs every month. So their bodies can carry products. Before only birthmothers could get that but since I reversed the full effects of the pills, Fiona did too."

"Oh you mean menstrual cycle," Jonas replied, "yes every female gets it here too." He looked at Asher slyly. "What were you doing lying next to Inger? She's a 2 right? What's going on between you two?"

Asher scartched the back of his neck. "I applied for a spouse and was assigned her... Then the Giver called me and you know everything. I stopped taking the pill, fell in love with her, and then I was chosen to inseminate her by doctor Sujay. But the Giver told me not to take the pill. We had passionate love and I inseminated her directly."

Jonas smirked. "Asher!" he gasped, lightly. Asher looked down, embarssed. Jonas chuckled, patting Asher. "It's okay, Asher. That's how it's done here."  He glanced at Asher. "To be honest, I had a stirring about Fiona before you came. She standing by the water, changing. Then she looked down and shrieked."

Asher stared at Jonas. "Really? When we came here we passed by a water hole. Fiona looked down and saw eyes in the water." Jonas was speechless.

"Yeah, you were right when you said the Giver prepared us," Asher said, looking through his bag, "he gave us animal costumes to avoid the planes, coats, food, a tent, and feminine products for Fiona."

Jonas looked through the things. "I wish I had this stuff when Gabe and I came here."

 

 

 

0o0o0o

Growr sighed as he was summoned for a meeting. The council of elders were holding one and needed Growr's advice. Two members of the community were missing. Number 4 and number 18 of 19988 were found missing but music and color came in the community. "We searched over the whole terrain like we did when unmentionable number 19 left," one of the council members with long, silvery hair reported. "But we didn't find anything. The planes only detected animals."

"Number 4 didn't leave," Growr replied, "I spoke to him privately and he left on a trip with the 7's to another community. Only number 18 went missing." 

"What could this mean?" another council member, with curly,  blue reflecting hair asked. "Why did the ability to hear  and see beyond invade the community?"

"Neither were Givers," Growr replied, "unmentionable number 19 of 19988 was. But it is odd that both were friends of unmentionable number 19 of 19988. " Growr paused. "Even though unmentionable number 19 left years ago, maybe he rubbed off on them."

The council members murmered to themselves. "Number 4, 18, and 19 of 19988 were very close, so it is very possible number 19's stuck to them," the midnight blue haired one mumbled.

"Those senses are picked up off the one person and remain on the other for years." Growr nodded even though he made it up, it was unlikely small sense like that stuck for years. It was now 20006, 18 years later. 

"Number 4 is also the spouse of number 2 of 19988. Number 2 is a birthmother and due for her product in two months?" the silver haired elder asked.

"Not only that," another council member replied, "number 4 was also chosen to inseminate number 2." He held a file up, containing those details. "Very rare."

"Quite," the other council member replied. "It's rare for birthmothers to have spouses, it's even rarer for birthmother's spouses to create their products. But if they apply for products, they won't get that product."

"What should we do about everyone sensing the ability to see and hear beyond?" the midnight blue haired one asked. "The community will not forget it and they do not apologize for breaking the rules.   The law has tried to prohibit them from them but the people appealed against it. The law is running out of reasons to prohibit it. The newchildren respond better to it and the kids are easily calmed by it in the nurturing center."

"They are even bouncing memories off of each other," the silver haired one replied.

No one noticed Growr shift easily in his seats.

"We will have to impliment an hour of ulterior habits," the silver haired one said. "For the sake of sameism. We'll call it Samemannerism."

"No this is better," Growr replied, "based on the history of the past, this is better for their developement."

"But it is against sameism," the silver haired one replied. "It can be interchangable. Newchildren and kids were calmed before without it."

"But-"

"He's right, this goes against sameism," the midnight blue haired one replied, "we simply can't have it. If we want calming effects on kids and newchildren, we can find a substitute."

Growr hit hi fist on the table. "No you can't! As the Giver I order you not to!"

"Are you ordering us against sameism?" the midnight blue haired one asked. Growr couldn't answer. "I didn't think so."

The meeting was adjourned with the Giver having a bad feeling. Within an hour, the speakers turned on "Everyone in the community report to the auditorium right now. The house of the old must be assisted by the caretakers of the old. Birthmothers must be assisted by their nurses. A birthmother is excused if she is in labor. It is the duty of her fellow birthmothers and doctors to notify her of  this event." Chris' voice ran thorugh the community.

Inger, who was on bedrest, placed her ring in her bedside drawer; and in no time Zoya, her nurse, came in. Zoya helped Inger out of bed, and get ready to leave. Once Inger had her coat on, she wobbled out after Zeya. Inger was more tired and in pain than usual, it was worse since it has been awhile since she has walked for more than a few minutes a day. Zeya turned around, seeing Inger wobble carefully behind her, and supported Inger until she was steady on her feet.

Inger saw her friend Becky come out of a room nearby. She was walking as slowly since she was at the same stage of pregnancy as Inger. "Hey Becky!" Inger exclaimed. Becky smiled when she saw Inger.

Inger and Becky's nurses followed them as they walked towards each other. "How have you been doing, I haven't seen you for awhile," Becky asked.

"Tired and bored," Inger replied, "and it's been awhile since I got out, too." Inger motioned towards her slow walk.

Becky laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean."

When they walked through the exit of the hospital, Inger shielded her eyes from the brightness of the world outside. But it was pleasantly warm and Inger was glad she was outside. Inger held onto her nurse, since there weren't hospital staff to keep things out of her way and she could only wobble. Becky was also holding onto her nurse, Humera.

Pierre was walking by with a group of other guards. He smiled at them both and waved. They both waved back.  "Hi Pierre!" Becky cried out. Once he was gone

Becky turned back to Inger. "I thought he was the one who created my product! Lucas and him were the last two left. I remembered it was Lucas!"

Inger smiled. "I'm glad, you don't want your first product to be a rule loving, bodyguard!" Becky giggled and pouted at Inger.

They kept joking until they wobbled to the auditorium. Inger remembered the last time they walked to the auditorium, together. They were both

unpregnant, not wobbly, and piggyback riding. They were naive and chipper. Now they were somber and wiser to the community. When both 

made it to the auditorium in a wobble; Asher, Fiona, nor Lucas was waiting for them there. Only people moving out of their way so they could

wobble safetly in. Inger felt a pang, missing Asher more than ever. Inger saw Lucas as they walked into the auditorium. She nudged Becky.

Becky and her went up to Lucas who smiled at them. Becky and Inger's nurses were behind them. "Hi Becky, hey Inger," Lucas greeted them.

"You both are big!" He touched Becky's stomach. "There's our product, I look forward to when it comes!" Becky smiled at Lucas. Then they all

went in the auditorium and sat in the middle row. A council member of the elders came on stage after talking to themselves. Inger noticed the

Giver, looking displeased. The receiver, Katherine, was sitting to the side, alone; stoically. 

"Citizens of this community, I know things have been tough with the flood of memories, thanks to the unmentionable; unnatural sights, and sounds, thanks to the unmentionable's friend number 18 of 19988 leaving. So we have organized a program, for every age, called Samemannerism. You will be able to explore your experiences memories, unnatural sights, and unnatural sounds without any retribution. You will get help and learn how to be a productive community member. You will learn from this experience and grow in a safe environment. Birthmothers and the elderly are allowed, too."

The audience murmered, sounding pleased and curious. Inger didn't know what to think of the program, the community made it sound nice,

but Inger had a feeling it wasn't going to be. Inger glanced at Lucas and Becky. Becky looked impassive while Lucas looked skeptical. "I'm so not

trying that," Lucas said, "when they say without retribution there is still always some price to pay."

"I agree," Becky reply, "nothing is free."

"Everyone who wants to try it, sign up," the elder announced. Inger was very curious about it but she didn't want to sign up. She was tired, too.

Lots of people did. Pierre, stood, watching them as they did. Inger saw Madeline, the 1st one of their age group walk up to sign up.

Inger watched from her window in the hospital. Anyone who shared shared memories, saw or heard beyond weres forced from their apartments into the carts for Samemannerism.  At first people were eager to go to Samemannerism. Then the people who were seen once a month looked less pleased and

more shocked. The slogans above Samemannerism was "Submitting yourself makes you free to produce" the community started marking people who enjoyed memories, colors, and sounds but weren't in Samemannerism with winged eyes. The resemblence was so similar to her ring, it scared Inger.

She hid her ring and hoped for some reason they'd never suspect her. Those marked had to live around Samemanerism camps in  

ghettosamemanners.

People couldn't hide in the apartments either, because the law enforcement searched it and people were watched when they came out, anyways. Birthmothers weren't  exceptions  if they were sharing memories and enjoying colors and sounds. But they were placed in a special program for birthmothers.

 Inger  wished Asher was back.

Days into the sameismanners program, rumors spread about the work and cruelty. It was a more stricter and darer version of the society. They were dressed, uniformely. People had to work. If they did were unpolite or unprecise at anytime, they were beaten. There were also rumors of men taking advantage of woman in there. Troublemakers were even released off of cliffs. But the community leaders denied all of this.

 People started sharing Inger's tricks. Anyone who enjoyed hearing, seeing beyond, or sharing memories, which they couldn't get rid of from people too easily; wouldn't tell anyone. Inger saw some birthmothers humming when they thought no one was looking. Inger cornered a few , they looked frightented until Inger told them to keep it less obvious if they didn't want to be marked and sent  to Ghettosamemannerism. Which Inger begin to trust less, everyday.

So birthmothers trusted Inger to keep their secrets. They knew her spouse was the friend of the unmentionable previous Giver. But it was dangerous to trust anyone. Many people were marked. At the same time, the authorities kept a closer eye on Inger. They knew Asher was close to Jonas and his other friend Fiona, went missing after she was seen with him, last. While Inger was resting in her hospital room, the law enforcement came to question her a few times. To see if she was secretly holding any memories, music, or colors. "Did your husband, number 4 share anything with you?" one of the law enforcement asked.

"No," Inger replied," he never told me anything. He only said a few   things from Jonas rubbed off on him, years ago."

"Did he shared any of that with you?" the law enforcement asked.

"No," Inger replied, "he never told me anything." The law enforcement even played music, the unnatural sound, or held up colorful things, unnatural lights. But Inger, concentrating on a memory of Asher being under the pill; kept her face stoney.

"Did you hear that?" the law enforcement asked.

"I don't know," Inger replied.

The law enforcement tried again. "I don't recognize it," Inger replied.

"What do you think about unnatural sounds helping newchildren sleep and kids calm down?"

This question affected Inger a bit as her hand touched her stomach. She kept her emotions stoic as she thought of the effects of the pill. "There are many other ways, too. Whatever the community permits."

The law enforcement left, satisfied. The only other person exempt was Katherine, the receiver. Katherine walked up to the camps of Samemannerism. As she looked around at the simply dressed members who wore the winged eye symbol as a mark, living in communal bunks arranged like a ghetto; she remembered the halocaust. Some of them disappear, without being released. Katherine looked at the poor, simply and competely uniformely dressed people. Girl's hair and guy's hair was to their ears. Both girls and boys had to tie their short hair back(making it look like rabbit tails at the end) until they were 10. Then they got ties taken out and hair styled the same.  Although they were dressed the same, the males and females still looked different. The females looked wary and the males looked like they wanted to give up. They were sorted in groups, arranged by age.

Katherine walked around, touched a few of the prisoners', that's what they could be called, hands as they pawed the fence. Some of them were young. She gave them memories of pleasant things. But they looked at her with wild eyes. Katherine could only describle primal. They were being treated lke animals.

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Living like Animals

 Jonas was very happy seeing Asher again. But Jonas was absolutely pleased to see Fiona. Her hair was as vibrant as the time he saw it flash red in the community. In the village, Jonas and everyone could see color. Eight year old Gabe, could see color and everything. It took Jonas some transferring, but the limitations the community put on Gabe just disappeared over time. Gabe healed, naturally. Jonas watched Gabe ride on his bike and eats snacks. Jonas was glad Gabe wasn't limited by the community's experiments anymore.

The limitations on Asher and Fiona were gone too.  Fiona and Asher told Jonas about how Asher transferred memories to Fiona as they travelld here. But Jonas knew Asher had been rebelling for awhile, before he met Inger. Thinking of Inger, Jonas grew a little worried. She was carrying Asher's baby illegally. She didn't have it by insemination. Asher told Jonas he shared a lot of things with Inger. Jonas thought she might  already see beyond and hear beyond. Jonas glanced up as  the TV that was detailing a news report about the community. The camps were mentioned and the conditions.

Jonas glanced at Asher, who was watching the screen,  concerned, clutching an uneaten frozen treat. Jonas glanced back at Fiona, who was talking to Kira and Matt with a frozen treat in her hand; as Gabe rode around them. Jonas walked up next to Asher. "She's a birthmother in her last months, they'll leave her alone," Jonas told him. "They're more concerned about her product. No one pays attention to birthmothers."

Asher made a little movement. "I gave her a ring, Jonas! If they find it, they'll know she's breaking the rules." He finally turned towards Jonas. "They treat them like animals! If she went into labor, they'd make her give birth like a cow, deer, goat, or sheep!" Jonas clenched  his fist, the community went too far this time. "On a straw bed, like she was cattle instead of a human. It's not even clear if they treat animals well."

Animals weren't known about in the community. Lily always made up stories about them and continued to as a storyteller. But Asher and Fiona recently saw deer and knew they existed. "The community doesn't hurt animals, even if they keep them out, especially during birth," Jonas assured Asher, "I know because the community has never been known to hunt. They raised some cattle on the border and they never abused the animals. So if Inger ends up there, she will be fine since she's a birthmother."

"They make them work, plow, and whip them!" Asher said in a whisper. "What if they do that to Inger!"

"They won't, they care about the products too much," Jonas assured Asher. But even he started to feel some doubt, especially when the news reported that there were rumors of people in the camps  being any human privledges. The humans' clothes were taken away but they were given fur for survival.

"I have to go back!" Asher declared.

"I know you would, Asher," Jonas said, solemnly, "I knew you'd want to return even though you were only here for a few days. But I have to teach you one last thing before you go."

Asher glanced at Jonas. "What do you have to teach me?"

"Psychological warfare," Jonas tapped his head. "Don't fight them with your fists, fight them with your mind. That's the only way you can win."

Asher nodded. "I'll remember that." Asher and Jonas walked back to Asher's hut, where Asher started packing up. On he way Jonas stopped Gabe and told him to find out when the 8's he was playing with were leaving. Fiona peered in. 

"You're leaving, Ash?" Asher and Fiona got used to nicknames.

"Yeah, Fi" Asher replied, "the camps are getting worse at the community. I have to go there."

"So I heard," Fiona said, sadly. "It's terrible. I'm going to miss you. Say hi to Inger for me."

"I will," Asher replied, picking his bags up. 

Gabe ran in the tent. "I told the 8's from the community to leave now before the warghoofs come."

"What are warghoofs?" Jonas asked.

"I have no idea," Gabe replied, "but luckily neither do the 8's. So they're leaving. But they look very sad about it."

"I don't blame them," Matty came in.  "That community is even worse than Kira's." No one expected Matty to survive the forest, but somehow Kira healed him.

"They separated the community into two classes now," Kira came in. "That can only be trouble."

"That community was always headed towards trouble," Jonas replied. Asher picked up his bags. "But it wasn't much different  when Kira's commuity started over."

The group passed by dessert mounds of rubble. "Those are monuments from fights of the past," Jonas pointed out.

"The village remained in one piece," Asher replied, noting the rubble. "I hope the community can say the same."

 They came across a group of 8's getting into some box carts. "This is our last trip!" a boy, that Fiona didn't recognize as the newchild in her family 8 years ago, cried out.

"Yeah, and it was short!" a girl, no one recognized as Philippa whined.

"There will be other trips," Jonas assured them, "don't worry. Things are changing at your community."

"I know, I hope I never get sent to camp," the boy shuddered.

"Then be good and follow all the rules," Asher said, "not because they're right but because they will keep you out of trouble." No one wanted to think of how they treated kids in the camp.

"Keep your head low," Jonas added.

 Asher turned to Jonas. "This is it, man."

Jonas and Asher gripped each other's hands in a handshake then Jonas pulled Asher in. "Take care man and remember what I said!"

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Asher replied.

Asher turned to Fiona. "I'm glad one of us made it," he grinned at her. "You'll be happy her, Fi." He glanced at Jonas.

Fiona's smile was watery. "Both of us have to make it," she reminded Asher. Asher grinned and pulled her in a hug. "Take care, Fi!"

"You too, Ash! Take care of Inger and you baby" Jonas pulled Fiona towards him in a sidehug after she got out of Asher's embrace.

Asher turned towards Gaberial and ruffled his head. "Take care, kid. Enjoy it here, you have it good here." Asher remembered seeing Gabe as a newchild in Jonas' apartment when they were 12's. He was glad Jonas escaped with Gabe here and Gabe was able to live like every child deserved.

Asher glanced at Matt and Kira. Both of them shook his hand. Jonas told Asher  Matt or Kira almost didn't make it in a dangerous forest. Asher waved to Jonas and climbed in the cart next to the 8's who were loudly bidding Gabe farewell. Asher turned to his friends and watched them as the cart took off until he couldn't see them anymore in the distance.

Jonas watched his friend ride off in the cart until he couldn't see him anymore. \Take care Asher,\ he thought as the cart disappeared in the glowing horizon.

 

  **0o0o0o**

  
Inger knew the day would come as she sat in her hospital bed, propped by pillows; playing cards with Becky. She heard doctors crying and footsteps. "She's in her third semester and vurnerable!"

But the guards burst in anyways. Inger jumped and felt her product twitch. By the look on Becky's face, the same thing must've happened to her. "Are you  Number 2 of the year 19988? Name given at the ceremony of names, Inger?"

"Yes," Inger replied, carefully.

The guard held up the ring Asher gave her. "Citizens of this community are not allowed to own personal posessions other than the ones given to them other than two pairs of clothes and a bike."

"I don't know what that is!" Inger exclaimed, clutching her stomach as she felt some pain.

"This was found in your drawer," one guard replied. "This proves you have been violating the community's rules and most likely engaging in memories, seeing beyond, and hearing beyond." It was true, Inger could see them in vibrant color. "You're under arrest!" The guards picked Inger up by her arms and legs and carried her out of the room.

"No don't!" Becky excalimed. But she clutched her stomach. The doctors ran in but the guards pushed them aside as they carried Inger, who was crying in pain, out by her limbs. 

"She's in her last month, she could go into labor at any moment!" Sujoy yelled at the guards but he was distracted by Becky, who was lying on the bed, whimpering. She went into labor. Sujoy called his nurses and ran towards her.

The guards ignored Doctor Sujoy and carried Inger out of the hospital. People stopped to stare as four guards came out of the hospital, holding a birthmother by her limbs. Madeline, who worked at the fish hatchery, saw this spectacle and shook her head in disgust. She wished she could help but she was of no use. She remembered Inger. She was sad it came to this. Pierre was one of the guards and his face was stony as he held onto one of Inger's limbs. The guards finally dumped Inger in a straw cart, filled with other people who made sure Inger was alright and helped her sit up. Then the cart took off.

Madeline felt a feeling of dread. She heard horror stories about the camp and feared for her birthmother friend. It was the horror stories that made Madeline keep her head low and follow every rule. She barely saw Inger, especially the last few months, but she knew Inger wasn't the type to bring attention to herself. She wondered why they caught Inger and prayed for her friend. Madeline looked up at the blue sky as she sent up her prayer. She was religious but she was cautious enough to do nothing more than pray in her head.

Some kind people held Inger's arms while the bumpy cart rode down the winding rode towards camp. Inger clutched her stomach as the cart jostled more than a cart carrying a pregnant lady, should. The raw, sweet smell of hay along with the cool breeze overtook her senses as the cart sped down the rode. In a way it soothed the sick feeling she got at that many months along. "You'll be okay," a kind, older lady said.

"We got you," a boy, Inger recognized as Fritz, added. Inger wanted to weep, but these people's kindness, helped her. The cart travelled past the courtyard, the apartments, then onto soft grass(where the scent of hay and the breezes increased) of hills and forests; before it came on a different, slabstone path. The ride on the slabstone was smooth, to Inger's relief. The lady's hand was still on Inger's arm. Finally the carriage halted to a stop in front of a stone wall with a big gate  Guards ran up from. "Everyone off!" they bustled around.

Everyone quickly started getting off. Inger couldn't move that quickly but Fritz and the lady stayed behind to help her climb off the carriage. Once she was off, Fritz and the lady supported her by her arms on either side. And they walked down the path towards the gate behind a crowd of people who came with them. As they walked near the gate, Inger saw the sign 'Submitting yourself makes you free to produce'.

Inger wondered what that meant as they passed through the gates. Once they passed through, they saw barnyards, fences, and people running around, sometimes on four limbs. And dogs chased them, making sure they stayed with a group. Some of them weren't even clothed. Inger averted her eyes.

Inger gripped the arms of the two people supporting her. "It'll be okay," Fritz said, in a shakey voice.

Guards came up to them at once. They grabbed them by their collars, even Inger. The guard turned Inger's face with his hand. "This one is expecting, take her to a special barn!"

"She's a birthmother!" Fritz exclaimed. "She shouldn't be here!"

A guard tapped Fritz's face with a whip like stick. "Take this bigmouth to the pen with the other litter!" Fritz was dragged away by his collar. Inger squeezed his hand as he was dragged away.

The guard looked at the lady. "Take her to the pen with the others." The lady was led away by the guard on a leash.

The remaining guards held Inger in a firm grip and led her slowly across the yard. Luckily the dogs and human animals alike knew to stay out of Inger's away. Once they reached a barn, the guards led Inger in and placed her on the straw. "Make sure her diet is suited for the birthing period and get her some food. I'm going to check her."

One of the guards, not much older than Inger, begin removing Inger's clothes. Inger squealed. "Calm down, I have to check you!" But Inger kept resisting and the other guard returned with food while Inger. "She's a strange one," he told her.

 

**0o0o0o**

  
The cart reached the gates of the community and Asher's vision flickered black and white. When he walked in the community, he saw Katherine waiting by a tree. He went up to her. "The Giver wants to see you," Katherine said. Asher followed Katherine to the familiar annex. Once they were inside, from prying eyes and ears; Katherine and the Giver turned towards Asher. "They took Inger," the Giver said at once.

Asher clenched his fist and cursed. "Not only that, they carried her by her limbs," Katherine explained.

"Where is she?" Asher asked.

"In a special barn for birthmothers, the elder people, and the injured," Katherine replied.

Asher sighed. "You have to stay out of the camp, Asher," the Giver said. "You can't be sent in there. But that doesn't mean you can't get in the camp." 

"They're  looking for nurses, doctors, and nurtures for the humanimals, that's what they're being called," Katherine added.  "You can volunteer at the nurturing center."

Asher went to the nurturing center and was greeted by his boss. "There you are, Asher. We were looking for you for these past few days. There aren't too many infants or kids here anymore but they need a volunteer at the camp."

"That's what I came for," Asher replied, "I came back from a field trip with the 8's."

"Great, we need as much help as we can get." Asher signed a sheet.

 

**0o0o0o**

**  
**It was evening and all the guards were going around in rounds, feeding the humanimals. The guards stopped at Inger's barn, where she was lying on the ground sidways, moaning. The cool breeze felt nice and she didn't have to see any  humanimal,  without clothes and wearing fur. She was with her age group but it didn't help. "She still hasn't let us check her!" one guard said.

"We have to restrain her," another male guard said. Inger squealed as they picked her up by her limbs and turned her around so she faced up. She started crying and kicking as they started pulling her pants and shirt off. 

"Stop! You'll make her miscarry!" a voice called and the guards stopped. Inger's heart skipped a beat as a familiar figure came around into view. \Asher!\

Asher stopped in front of the other guards, his uniform badge of a nurtuer, glinting. "Since there are no doctors here, I'll take over," he said, sternly.

"Be my guest!" The guards left.

Asher turned towards Inger,  with a face still stern. Inger just stared at him in shock. He walked up to her and firmly gripped her arms by her sides. He helped her sit up. "Easy," he murmered. Then he stepped back to look at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Inger mumbled, not looking at him.

   "Are you okay?" She looked  up at him, startled. She noticed he was still watching her, looking troubled.

"I'm alright," she replied, looking down. She glanced back at  Asher and saw him grinning. She noticed she was grinning, too. "How did you get in here?!"

Asher pointed to his uniform. "Can't you see? I'm a nurturer!" Then he leaned down and hugged Inger. "You're big," he said in her hair.

"Thanks for telling me the obvious," she grumbled. Asher laughed.

Then he pulled back and looked at her seriously. "Are you okay? did they hurt you?" He put a hand on her stomach and felt his future newchild, baby kick.

Inger put a hand on Asher's. "Besides carry me out like a prisoner, put me on a bumpy cart, and try to see me in a way forbidden in this community?"

"This isn't the community, Inger," Asher said, quietly.

A guard passed them. "Is she giving you trouble?" he called out.

"No, I got it!" Asher called back. He turned back to Inger. "You have to do what they say until we find a way out," he continued, quietly. "But you can't anger them."

Inger nodded, looking past Asher. "I was already checked before I came here."

"Yeah..." Asher sighed. "These bastards don't care to check your records. To them, you're just another humanimal."

A memory of a monster came in Inger's mind.  _Beasts._ "They're beasts," Inger repeated the new word.

"I know," Asher said.

"Are you sure you don't need help!" a guard passed by, again.

"I'm fine!" Asher replied. He turned to Inger. "...I'm sorry, Inger," he said, softly.

Inger nodded and begin taking her shirt and pants off. Asher  had to help her. When she was only in her undergarments, Asher leaned over her. He removed her panties. Then he gently pushed his finger inside of her and checked her inside routinely like he was taught. Her cervix wasn't dialting yet. He pulled his finger out. Then he tried to guess how big her uterous was to see the baby's position in it.

Then Asher handed her, her fur costume, which was pinkish biege. There were whiskers on her face and pointy ears. She put it on first then took her bra off from inside. Asher looked at her in shock and she blushed. The animal costumes had an opening hole for her private area and  bust. But those holes on the costume were held closed with velcro. "Did you check her?" a passing guard asked Asher.

"Yeah, she will give birth, soon," Asher replied. "I'm going to get her something to eat."

Asher returned with food later to find Inger burried under straw. Inger ate almost everything in sight. Asher had to go back a few times. The sun started setting, completely. Asher had to retire to his quarters for nurturer. Asher dogded a few humanimals running past him on fours. He sighed, he'd never get used to it here. He stopped, hearing noises. He passed by a barn and saw one of the guards taking advantage of a humanimal girl. "Hey!" Asher yelled. He ran towards the guards' building and ran towards the guard in charge.

The door was closed and a secretar sat near by. "Can I help you?" she asked Asher.

"I need to see the captain guard,  it's an emergency!" Asher exclaimed. "One of the guards is breaching protocol."

"Hold on, I'll let you in," the secretary said, more alert. She paged the office and Asher was let in the guard's office.

The guard, a portly, man looked up. "What can I help you with... Nurturer? Trainer?"

"Both," Asher replied, not sitting down. "I just passed by a barn and a guard was raping a humanimal!"

"Cross breeding," the captain guard muttered. "Odd but not unusual since we're genetically so close."

\We're still the same species!\ Asher wanted to yell. 

"What barn?" the captain guard asked.

"Number 3, next to number 4," Asher replied, realizing that was next to Inger's barn. 

"I'll send someone over right now!" the captain got up. "Hey Ivan, some guard is breaching protocol at barn 4. Send someone over now!"

"Are these guards allowed to visit any humanimal?"

"Normally every humanimal has a guard assigned to them, but sometimes during an emergency anothre guard can be assigned," he explained. He picked up a device. "Send him in."

The guilty guard was shoved in. "That guard will be relieved of his position and punished according to the Justice and Law system." 

Asher nodded and left. As he walked down the hallway he heard the sentence from the  room where the guard was being tried. "You will be staying in this camp as a humanimal but you will be spayed."

\Karma!\ Asher smiled to himself and left the building.

Asher slept uneasliy that night. The next day, Asher went straight towards Inger's barn. Inger was still asleep in a stack of hay. Asher nudged her awake and her eyes popped open. "Asher?!"

"Hi Inger, how are you?"

"I'm fine!" Inger sat up but kept the straw around her.

Asher dumped her some food. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay," Inger replied. "I want be a human again."

Asher nodded, clenching his fist. "Don't worry-"

He was cut off by Inger falling down, whimpering. "Inger?" He nudged her. She still whimpered. 

"B-baby!" she moaned.

Asher froze then jumped up and ran out of the barn. "The girl in barn 4 is in labor!" Some guards ran towards him and others ran to get hot water and towels. Asher ran towards the medical unit to get supplies.

A nurse, who just came into the camp, went into cabin 4. "Get a wheelbarrow," she told Asher.

 Asher stared at her. "Shes a human,  like you!"

"I know but it's all we have right now. Plus I have blankets. We have to hurry!" The nurse walked towards the barn with a stack of blankets.

So Asher went to one of the farming areas and found a broken wheelbarrow.  The top part was hacked off. He didn't want to know how that happened .He pushed the thing to barn 4. Once he got to the barn, he knocked and made sure no one was in the way when he entered. He closed the door like the nurse instructed.

"Perfect Tilt it down and put these blankets on it," the nurse said, watching Inger.

Asher did what the nurse said. "Okay help me put her on the wheelbarrow. Her head should be on the top of it." Asher and the nurse carefully lifted Inger up and put her on the wheelbarrow. Inger sunk back into it so they put pillows behind her so she wasn't curved. The nurse opened the huge velcro hole(on woman's animal costumes) on the bottom of Inger's costume.

 The nurse helped Inger breathe while they waited for her to dialate. Asher brought her food whlie they waited until she was ready. "Release of pain?"

the nurse gave Inger the medication. "Birthmothers can take one of these."

Inger calmed down a bit. "Asher get some water!" Asher went outside and fetched a couple buckets of water. "Pour it in the wheelbarrow."

"What?!" Asher and Inger, between deep breaths, exclaimed at the same time.

"She won't be completely in water but she will atleast be sitting in water. Water birth is helpful," the nurse said. "That's what I heard from the village."

Asher did what the nurse said. Inger shifted uncomfortably as the pillow behind her was soaked with water. A few hours later, Inger was ready to give birth. Her animal costume had a big hole for her privates so it wasn't a problem.

 "Okay, start pushing Inger," the nurse said. Asher held her hand. Inger shrieked and cried. Pain wracked her body. The nurse came back and handed Inger some light toast, jello-o, pudding, jam, and cheese in between labor pains.  Ingers smiled as she ate all of it between hissing in pain, it calmed and comforted her. Asher chuckled as Inger  happily ate it all and smiled at them. It amazed Asher that food made Inger happy, even during  birth.   Inger giving birth, dressed like a deer, was cute enough sight. The birth lasted until the sun sunk was about to sink behind the horizon.  Inger gave one last push and the baby slid from between her legs. She collapsed in relief as the nurse cut the cord. The nurse handed the baby to Asher while she checked Inger for tears and gave her release of pain medicine.

Asher cleaned the baby as it wailed, looking up at him with his eyes. "It's a girl!" the nurse exclaimed, taking the baby from Asher and putting it in Inger's arms. Inger smiled down at the round faced baby with tuffs of her hair. It looked up at her with Asher's eyes. 

Asher kissed Inger's temple and took the baby next. He looked down at his daugther while the nurse took the dirty blankets away and cleaned. The nurse took the baby while Asher put Inger down on the fresh straw bed and covered her with blankets. The baby was taken to the vet like area while the nurse checked  the sleeping Inger. "Congratulations," the nurse told Asher. 

"Thanks for your help," Asher replied.

"My name is Ilia," the nurse replied, "anytime." She shook Asher's hands. "Is she yours?" she asked quietly. Asher nodded. "She's beautiful." Asher smiled and the nurse left with the dirty sheets.

A few hours later the nurse brought the baby back in, the same time Inger woke up. So Inger could feed the baby for the first and last time. When she was done, Asher  took the baby from her, sadly. "Wait!" Asher stopped and  looked at Inger after she reclosed the hole on her bust. "Can I name it before it's taken away?"

"Of course," Asher said, softly. It would get a new name at the  naming ceremony but Asher thought Inger had the right to name it.  "Rozmara," Inger said  and Asher paused with his baby in his arms.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Asher walked quickly with his baby to the Nurturing center. It was dark outside and windy but he kept the baby bundled up agianst him. When he reached the center he kissedhis baby one last time. "Goodybe Rozmara," he said looking into his eyes, except pale or green unlike his green-brown(hazel) eyes, as he looked at the baby. He could see color. He saw Jonas' blue & Gabe's silver eyes. All pale eyes were different. Even dark eyes were, Inger's was a orangy-yellow while some were gold, some were hazel(mixes of greens, browns, light browns, & dark browns), light brown, and others dark brown. "One day we will meet again in better times." He kissed the baby's forhead and entered the Nurturing center with her. Once he entered, he dropped the baby off at the newborn section. A nurse was carrying another newborn when he entered. He recognized the features of the baby. It had Inger's friend's eyes and Lucas' hair. "Is that Becky's newchild?" he asked the nurse.

The nurse glanced down at the baby in her arms. "Yes," she replied to Asher. "This product is the birthmother Becky's product." She glanced at the baby in Asher's arms. "Is that Inger's product?" she asked.

"Yeah," Asher replied.

"How is Inger? I heard she was taken to the camp!"

"She's fine," Asher replied, "she just gave birth."

"And they brought it here?" the nurse shook her head. "This baby, number 2 was monitored for a day before we had to give it to this center." "I didn't know camp conditions were so bad. Is she okay?"

"She's fine, just resting," Asher replied. "They monitored the baby in the vet area for awhile."

"Vet?" the nurse asked. "From what I studied, vets are the name for doctors for the fabled animals..." She sighed. "They need better facilities at that camp..."

Asher nodded. "I know," he replied. "I'm volunteering there."

"I think I will," the nurse said. "It was nice talking to you." She walked forward with the baby she was carrying.

Asher went to the desk with the baby in his arms and handed the baby over to the woman behind the desk. "Number 4 of 20006," the woman said, taking the baby and putting a tag on her foot. Asher noted with gloomy interest that the baby got his number.

Asher looked at the baby being passed to the nursery section by nurses before he left his baby. Someday he would come back to get her.

0o0o0o

Inger cried herself to sleep on the stack of hay. She wasn't feeling too happy or energetic after they took her newchild away. She was mad at Asher. But a staff member came in. "Come on, Inger," he said. "You have to graze."

"What is grazing?" Inger asked.

"You have to eat. You just gave birth, your energy is low." The staff member dragged Inger outside and she had to walk on her feet and hands. Everyone else was doing the same. She was led to a patch of vegetation in the center. She put her face above them and ate with her mouth like everyone else. It was difficult at first to pick food with her mouth but she got a few tomoatoes, carrots, and berries off some bushes.

 

 

 


End file.
